Red Dawn
by Harem Lord Ishtar
Summary: Two years after the 4th shinobi war Naruto Uzumaki is the most powerful being in existence. Due to pressure from the other Kage's Tsunade is forced to allow Naruto to leave the village only to wake up in jump city but when two people Naruto came to love are killed in a "hero" battle Naruto decides it's time to take matters into his own hands and be the hero this world needs.
1. Red Dawn: Prologue

Red Dawn

Prologue: Welcome to Jump City

Today, was a shit day for one Naruto Uzumaki once saviour of the elemental nations now ultra powerful unemployed hobo. If you count missing ninja status as unemployment at least. It was a relatively average day, walking down the street to get his mission to blow up who knows what, grab a bowl of ramen to go, rasenshuriken something into non existence . Typical Monday stuff for an S-rank shinobi. The villagers were giving the **former** jinchuriki a wide berth due fear and respect but mostly fear.

"I wonder what mission baa-chan has for me today." Naruto said whilst humming a nameless tune, seemingly unaware of the whispers and looks of fear he received walking down the corridors of the academy building/ hokage tower. Upon reaching the large double doors leading into the village rulers chamber reared back his leg and was about to kick the door down with his trademark Uzumaki entrance.

"I won't make him leave Shikaku!" Tsunade said loudly. Loud enough for Naruto to hear before he burst through the door. He put his foot to the ground a pulled his ear to the door. I wonder who she's taking to thought the blond haired ninja.

"You're letting your personal feeling get in the way of your judgement hokage-sama. Naruto is the greatest asset the leaf has ever had but even he won't be able to stop an attack on all fronts. The other hidden villages are waging war unless he is removed from are borders"

"He is just one man Shikaku! You can't possibly think that he is worth all this fuss!" Tsunade said in anger.

"Naruto is not just a man. He is a weapon of total annihilation. You saw with your own eyes what the juubi, no, the world tree is capable off. Stop letting your feelings cloud your judgement!" Shikaku Finished somewhat grilling.

"Let him use the power to protect us then."

"From what? The battalions coming from the north or the south? Should we keep him awake indefinitely while were at it? Stop hi from having petty things like food or god forbid **free time**? The old Nara bit out sarcastically. He can't win them all Tsunade and it's time for you to accept that."

Suddenly the door swung open and Naruto stormed in. An expression caught between sadness and anger marred is face. His presence alone was enough to bring a surge of panic to the older ninjas and anbu hiding in the room. Unbeknownst to him he literally radiated power. Once he lost the Kyuubi to the world tree the blond haired idiot brought senjutsu to an entirely new level. His body generates it's own nature energy that while not evil is extremely potent. Unless he was consciously suppressing just standing is suffocating for most tokubetsu jonin and lower.

"Why didn't you tell me baa-chan."

"Because...because I didn't want you to leave." she replied with pain and worry wrapped in her tone.

Naruto released a sigh. He can never claim to be the most intelligent warrior that walked the earth but her was mature enough to know that wherever he goes pain and suffering follow. It's been two years since the 4th shinobi war began and the the defeat of Madara and the juubi was celebrated world wide but peace seldom last for long especially in a world meant for killers. Iwa immediatly made plays to conquer Kumo territory who was at the time pressuring Mizu. In response Mizu attempted several kidnapping of Konoha shinobi to secure bloodlines. Heck if Konoha got it's hands dirty with quite a few assassinations. Until Naruto had enough, he singlehandedly defeated every single army. Not once soldier died though. Sometimes broken, stabbed , mutilated but always fixable always living just enough to see another day.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"what do you mean."

"Humans are frail, disgusting creatures. Consumed by hate and ignorance. I despise them from the depths of my soul."

"You speak as if you aren't one."

"Sometime I wish I wasn't."

"So what do you plan to do know." If she thought about getting him to stay she didn't show it and for that Naruto was thankful. He wasn't sure if he could leave if she told him not too.

"I told you I had a feeling this would happen." Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal a seal array tattoo and in one quick pulse of chakra he was garbed in the cloak on the akatsuki. "**Sage art: Unlimited Sealing. **Well baa-chan I always wanted to know what would happen if I used Hiraishin without the markers." he said with a grin filled with confidence. " I love you." He muttered before flashing away.

" WAIT! NARU-*flash*. Did he just use a space time ninjutsu without anyway of aiming or controlling it." She question more to her self the anyone else. Shikaku could only nod slowly mouth agape at the sheer stupidity in such an act.

"Err...hokage-sama?"

"Yes, boar?"

"What do we do know?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm retired as of right now." She said while chugging a bottle of sake with absolutelu no regrets.

(LINE BREAK)

"Welcome to Jump City." a blonde haired man read aloud."Well atleast it's not a cesspool of amateur villains and heroes where I am most likely going to go on a grand adventure of love, losses, and betrayal with a half demon, a guy dressed in like a traffic light and a former mercenary."

"Nothing could possibly go that wrong right?" he question to himself outloud.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" His loud cry was heard all throught the city and momentarily stopped the fight between five teens and a group of alien kidnappers.


	2. Enter Red Dawn

Chapter 2: Enter Red Dawn

It's been one year since the incident which shall not be named. During this year the Teen Titans were formed, Hive Academy was founded and Deathstroke the terminator aka: Slade Wilson took over the underworld of Jump City. None of this was a certain blonde haired ex-ninja was obviously a coincidence that Robin began leading the Teen Titans and that the team had a half demon. It was also a coincidence that Deathstroke brought along his mercenary daughter Ravager. Or that criminal activity skyrocketed since the very second he step foot in Jump but some people just never learn.

Naruto sat in a small japanese restaurant in downtown Jump city. Let it be known that Sushi-Ya is the only place in the entire country that makes ramen and Naruto found it and now that he found he intended to make sure this place stayed in business as long as possible.

"Another one old man!" The blonde yelled as the placed another empty bowl on to the stack of near twenty.

"Err... Naruto dear as much as we appreciate your love for our food don't you think you're going overboard?" questioned a look of mild shock at the amount of food this man...no...this monster was eating.

"Nonsense. Naruto has been are most valued customer for the past nine months. We can't cut him off now can we? Said .

"What he said!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto this much salt isn't healthy and the old bastard just doesn't want to cut you off his pension plan."

"You dare question my power AND my wallet? Old Man 5 more bowls with extra everything!"

" You've got it my good boy." He said laughing heartily while counting his steadily increasing stack of bills.

"you never did tell us where you get all that money." said

Naruto chucked sheepishly. After all how could he tell them he used a well placed henge to trade stocks and business firms over to himself and has a acquired an immense amount of money. More than enough to live comfortably for the rest of his life.

"A true ninja never reveals his secrets."

"well you aren't a ninja at all."

"Nope, but I am late for work. See you tomorrow." Naruto left but as he did he couldn't shake a sense of dread washing over him as if some poor teenager with a laptop was foreshadowing the death of his loved ones and he wouldn't be able to do anything about.

_Titan Tower Main Room_

The Teen Titans besides Starfire were enjoying there morning as usual. Robin drinking his morning coffe, Raven drinking herbal tea while reading some random horror novel Beastboy and Cyborg having a fight with each other over something pointless. Yet for some odd reason Raven couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. Almost as if precisely 365 days worth of delayed karmic backlash was about to be revitalized and farther enhanced by some idiots loud mouth. This which will then cause a grand adventure spurned by the mind of a kid with a lot of time on his hands and internet connection. Having very little precognitive abilities gives one some very specific feelings which are most of the time spot on.

"Bring it on green bean. I'll whoop your ass any day." A half robot half African-American yelled with a competitive look in his eye.

"HA, you couldn't beat me if I was had two broken thumbs!" the short green man yelled while glaring a back.

"GUYS!" there walking traffic signal of a leader called out. "Just play the stupid game already and settle this." effectively stopping several lines of pointless filler dialogue.

"You did not just call mega monkey mashers 3 stupid!" Cyborg and Beastboy(BB from now on) said in union.

"King Kang vs Shang Kong...Round 1 Fight!" The loud battle music started playing and the room was filled with grunts.

"Glorious morning friends!" Starfire said in her usual cheerful way. "The shine is coming from the ball of fire, the birds have sing a beautiful tune." She let out a content sigh as small smile graced her face. "Nothing could possibly go wrong."

If she had dropped fifty megatons of demolition grade explosives down an active volcano the result would have been less filled the sky, birds stopped chirping, BB beat Cyborg, Batman smiled, and somewhere a lone tear trailed down the face of Chuck Norris.

***Thump*** was the sound of Robin's head hitting the table.

"3...2...1" He counted down. Alarms blared around the Tower as Robin slowly raised. "Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx are causing havoc downtown. You know the drill but I'll say it anyway...TITANS GO!

* * *

_DOWNTOWN_

(This is my first fight scene so tell me what you guys think. Oh and pay very close attention.)

"Shit we need to get out of before the Titans find us." Said a dwarf sized super villain to the rest of the hive five.

"Billy think you worry to much. Ain't that right Billy" sounding like a hillbilly.

"That's right Billy." said the identical boy with an equally thick accent.

"I think you should be worried." Said Robin standing with the other Titans a few meters away from the Hive Five in their trademarked Titan poses.

"What's the plan Robin." Said BB

"TITANS ATTACK!"

"I love that plan." Said Cyborg before charging Mammoth and ramming him through several buildings. Taking that as the proverbial "go" the two sides clashed with each other.

_ With Cyborg and Mammoth _

_p.s copy paste the music into the youtube search bar for maximum results._

**BGM:Shingeki no Kyojin OST 1 Attack on Titan(Armored Titan Music/Theme)**

The two enemies crashed through four buildings before falling into a large ditch obviously meant to be the foundation of a new building. Cyborg landed on top of Mammoth and started brutally punching him in the face. Mammoth pushed Cyborg off of him with a surprising show of force.

"you're tougher then I remember." remarked Cyborg with a smirk. "but not tough enough."

"**TITAN SMASHER!" **Cyborg roared as he slammed his cannon into Mammoth's chest and let out a blast of energy which sent him hurtling to the wall but before he could reach it two lines fired from Cyborg right arm and wrapped around Mammoths legs. He pulled Mammoth through the air and made him crash down behind him. Using his rocket boots he jetted in to the air to drop down hard on Mammoth's stomach causing shock waves to ripple across the ground and blood to pour from Mammoth's mouth. Like Cyborg said before Mammoth got tougher...a lot tougher.

Mammoth grabbed Cyborg by his legs and threw him off of him. As Cyborg got Mammoth was on him again. Slamming his fist into the robotic titan's face with intent to kill.

"**MAMMOTH CHARGE!" **Mammoth's fists smashed through Cyborgs chest as if he was made out of a tin can. An attack that would have killed and normal person and most heroes but luckily for Cyborg he is much more robot then he is human.

"**CY-SHOCK!" **Cyborg yelled as he clamped his hands and began pumping electricity into Mammoth's body.

"1000 volts...2000volts...4000volts...8000volts...1600vo lts" As seconds moved by Cyborg kept doubling the amount of electricity making sure not to accidentally kill Mammoth but once again he doubt just how much it would take to put this guy down.

Mammoth managed to pull his wits about his just enough to rip is arms out the side of Cyborg's body then ripped both of his arms right from their sockets. While Cyborg was caught of guard once again Mammoth punched the crap out of him until Cyborg fell over. Mammoth raised an arm above Cyborgs prone body.

"Time to shut you down. **MAMMOTH CRUSHER!" **Mammoth roared as he brought his fist down on Cyborgs head.

**BGM: End**

Cyborg braced himself waiting for an end that never came. In the distance he could barely see Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx running away while his friends came to him. Somehow they had saved him by the skin of his teeth. Mammoth was strong, absurdly so and Cyborg doubted he would have won even if he wasn't caught so off guard.

"Last time i doubt the toughness of a guy named Mammoth." He said before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Foxes Tales AKA Naruto's book store_

It's not even 6 o'clock and my day is already awful thought Raven as she walked aimlessly down the streets. "My latest book had an awful ending, I had to listen to BB and Cyborg fight about...something stupid I'm sure, Stupid bitch said the words that should not have been said in my presence and now I got my ass handed to my by some pink haired bimbo!" Raven muttered venomously getting angrier by the word.

"Somebody needs a snickers." Said Naruto

"EEP!" A short yet high pitch shriek came from Raven's mouth as she whirled around to see who was listening in on her self rant but was shocked to see she was in a bookstore...on the other side of town...with some guy. Scratch that half naked blonde haired Adonis was more like it to her but she was a master of hiding her emotion and deception so she did the natural thing to do pretend she was not ogling his bare chest and failing spectacularly at doing so. Let it be know having multiple personalities inside your mind that you are constantly suppressing take every opportunity they can to show the world the many sides of Raven. This also includes lust just saying.

"Should I go put on a shirt or are you fine staring like that." He said with sly grin on his face.

"your not that special." she said trying her best not to sound flushed.

"Then why have you not stopped undressing me with your eyes?"

"I AM NOT!" Raven screamed as she looked away causing the other people in the bookstore to flee immediately though a brave few took some pictures. It's not every day you see a four eyed Raven blushing up a storm. Meanwhile Naruto let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright alright you can look now. So what makes you stop by Fox's Tale" he said after slipping on a shirt. Why was he not wearing a shirt you might ask? No one will ever know...at least for now.

Slowly turning her head towards him she replied. " I just got back from a fight and sort of ended up here. Might as well see what you have" Raven and Naruto spent nearly thirty minutes together and oddly enough it was Raven who kept the conversation flowing by talking about her recent battle and a few books he had that they both read."

"So where did this grand fight happen?" Naruto asked spontaneously.

"Downtown. Just near the new development site." she replied not even looking up from her latest horror novel.

"WHAT? Watch the store Raven I'll be back soon"

"why can't I suppress my emoticlones while I'm around him?" Idly thought as she watched him rush out the door.

He ran like a man possessed jumping from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speeds. "no no no no no." he muttered quietly to himself praying to every god he could think of that they would be alright. Sadly the gods are not that kind especially the god of fanfics.

He landed just in time to see the paramedics carry away the bodies of those who died in the crossfire. Nameless citizens that wouldn't even be in the news the next day and if Raven's reaction or lack of reaction the Titans didn't know...they most likely never knew. In every single "hero" fight of the past year there had been casualties.

* * *

_Graveyard One week later_

He stood there in the rain of the graveyard gazing longingly at the tombstone in front of him. It was a simple one and two bodies were buried in it. Mr. And Mrs. Lee died together there small restaurant destroyed by a spare missile and they were crushed underneath. "fifty eight. Fifty eight people died because these madmen are still on the streets. Fifty eight people died because these defenders of justice couldn't finish the job. Fifty eight is two people to many don't you think so Naruto-kun" said a dark version of Naruto that was sitting on a tombstone in front of him. Naruto didn't seem to even register the words of his evil self he just read the paper in his hands over and over again the last thing they left him was there ramen recipe and a wish for good health. Not one tear fell from his eyes. He had seen to much to cry from the lost of two more but that still didn't change one thing. He agreed. He agreed with his evil side one hundred percent. These "heroes" are nothing more then flamboyant children with big powers and influence. This world needs him someone who will target the psychopaths before they target him. Someone who will push the blade through the heart of his enemies they second he has the chance with zero hesitation. Someone who would blacken is soul until it's unrepairable and drive himself too deep into madness to ever be salvaged.

"I will become the pariah that society fears. The monster that villains fear and the demon I myself fear. I will not justify my action nor shall I ever kill a civilians or hero . I will never accept praise nor thanks for what I do is evil. I swear to take the burdens of this world on my shoulders and save it and when I am done may my soul be tortured in place of those I have killed." Naruto whispered to the grave in front of him before stabbing a a three pronged kunai in it. "you should know that I never go back on my word. It's my ninja way." and he disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and this one is were the series begins but I need to ask for your help. I am an amateur writer like I wrote this 1 hour before I fell asleep because it was caught in my mind and I nearly **FAILED ENGLISH** because of laziness. However I would very much appreciate it if you guys gave me negative feedback on as much as possible: spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, unclear parts of the story etc. Also I am taking a note out of my favourite Authors book and adding music to a scene (youtube the name) Tell me what you guys think and recommend a song. I honestly didn't think about the song I was putting but I need at least one Attack on Titan reference why not now?

Also encase you didn't notice in the fight with cyborg and Mammoth they all will yell out their attacks to the heavens and they all got a MASSIVE buff and the villains do NOT hesitate to kill.

One more thing For the few chapters or so is going to about Naruto making a name for himself under the alias Red Dawn(akatsuki) so which villains from jump city do you think he should hunt besides Mumbo and Slade I got plans for those two.


	3. Target Cinderblock

Author's note: Thank you for the feedback from the last to chapters so far you guys seem to like it. I know my chapters are short but I'll try to be more descriptive. Anyway thank you to duskrider for recommending Cinderblock as his first villain. I was going to save him for later but might as well start the story with the War of Deathstroke arc. Encase your wondering the arc's I have planned so far are 1) War of Deathstroke(Jump) 2) Madness of (gotham) 3) Trigon Rises(Jump) 4) Death of Red Dawn(Central) 5) World War Hero(Metropolis)

over 6k words :)

**WARNING VERY OOC RAVEN BUT NOT FOREVER HER OOC NESS WILL BE EXPLAINED AND GRADUALLY DIMINISHED AS THE SERIES PROGRESSES.**

**Red Dawn Chapter 2: Target Cinderblock**

The Titans rushed towards the local bank as soon as word arrived that the Hive Five were robbing it for the thirty-seventh time. Usually they make excellent time. All of them taking their own means of trasportations such as Robin's R-cycle , Cyborgs T-car and the rest of them just fly their way there but as if cosmic forces were bent on stalling them everything went wrong. The T-car and the R-cycle broke down not to mention they got the warning late so by the time they arrived on scene nearly fifteen minutes had passed. For once they were all thankful to be late to a super fight.

"holy shit." Cyborg said is voice barely over a whisper. The rest of the Titans had very mixed reactions. Robin's at a grim look on his face but was the least affected due to his time in Gotham. The others...not so much. Raven was standing in a corner as if she wanted to vacate the premises as soon as possible, Starfire was weeping loudly and desperately clenching her eyes shut to avoid the mess in front of her, BB was a pale as a grain of rice and laid hunched over retching he didn't even try to move away from is own vomit. In front of them was the Hive Five or more specifically their corpses. Gizmo,Mammoth, Jinx,Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd lay scattered across the floor blood still slowly leaking from their bodies.

"Two puncture marks to the head...decapitation...broken neck...stab wound to the face...three blade marks in his collar bone and neck." Robin said while checking the bodies. On the outside he was unflinching but inside he was in turmoil. This was exactly the reason he wanted to leave Gotham. Too much blood shed. Corpses like these were a daily thing in there and he wasn't ready for it. "Whoever did this new exactly what he was doing. This was definitely planned. Cyborg bring up the security footage."

"...Ok." he said very hesitantly. Slowly the iron titan connected his arm to the nearby security camera to replay the footage on a nearby wall. Despite their disgust the five teens huddled together trying to see.

_Naruto vs Hive Five (btw this will include stuff that's not in the video. Only the actual fight is on tape)_

Standing on a building Just outside the hidden base for the Hive Academy was a man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds waiting patiently for his prey. He was around five feet eight inches his hair was mostly hidden by a the hood of his cloak but if you look close enough you can see a few tresses of neon blonde hair. He wore black gloves that and had black boots making it impossible to see his body at all. His most disturbing feature however is his mask . The mask was orange and only one eye hole , the rest of the mask seemed to spiral towards the hole almost as if drawn in to his cerulean eye. In his hands was a list of his targets for the day.

"Jinx, Gizmo,Mammoth,Billy and Kyd Wykkyd. Abilities to watch out for teleportation and black magic. Preferred order of extermination demands Kyd, and Mammoth be taken down simultaneously. Time of engagement right after their heist but before Titans arrive. None of them can survive a fatal wound with a knife. Which mean I have to kill them before they sound off the alarms on their escape." He said looking at the building in front of him.

"My, my Naruto-kun if I didn't know any better I'd say your looking forward to this." His dark self said from behind him.

"How are you even here? Didn't we make peace already?"

"And miss the fun first hand? I thought you knew me better then that. After all I am you."

"I don't enjoy what I'm doing."

" That may be true for our next target but we both know that this one is personal."

"Shut-up."

"You look just like Sasuke. Chasing his vengeance until the very end. Killed by his once best friend."

"SHUT-UP!"

" Deny it all you want but the satisfaction you'll feel ending that midget's pathetic life will not be the last. Oh and hurry up will you they're getting away." He said as he faded away for now.

**Bgm: Naruto Soundtrack- Heavy Violence or Bgm: Ultimate Secrets Naruto OST-3**

Naruto, finally taking notice of the white box truck with Honeycomb Farm stamped on it's side driving off in the direction of Jump City's largest and for some reason most unguarded bank. He started jumping from roof top to roof top like a ghost. Invisible and untraceable while mentally chanting "it must be done."

"Move your ass fart munchers we need to get out of here before the Titan show up again!"

"Billy still thinks you worry to much."

"For once I agree with Billy we didn't even set of an alarm. Were home fr-." The man that was shadowing them from before fell from the roof plunging to Kunai in to Mammoths before he could he even finish his sentence. In one quick movement he pulled on blade out of the large teen head, kicked off of him spun in mid air sending the blade careening through the air catching a still shell shocked Kyd Wykkyd right between his eyes. He landed right in front oh Jinx and punched her in the face as hard as possible sending flying into a wall with at least a broken nose. Just as he was rushing in to finish the job Billy and Gizmo caught on to what's happening.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gizmo abandoned his teamates and flew away from the hooded monster in attempt to save his own life.

"**BILLY BARRAGE!" **Naruto's dash was halted by a high kick from Billy that packed a surprising amount of luckily he ducked in time to avoid the kick but not the kick from the second Billy that appeared right in front of him. Laying on his back a third Billy that once again appeared out of nowhere tried to slam foot down on Naruto's mask. Naruto tilted is head to the side to dodge the heel drop then pushed him self into a hand. With a startling show of acrobatics Naruto whirled around kicking all the Billy's dispelling two of them and sending the real one flying towards Jinx.

"**LEAF WHIRLWIND!"**

"**HEX BURST!" **sent a beam pink energy at Naruto. The beam then turned into a scatter shot of smaller beams that angled towards Naruto. Naruto back flipped a few times to get his self out of arms way launching a few Kunai from the seal on his arms at the peak of every every flip. Surprisingly it was Billy that reacted first by sticking out his arm and the letting multiple arms sprout to catch all the blades in midair.

"**BILLY BOMBS!" **Billy threw a handful of bite sized clones into the air that grew to full size and attempted to grapple Naruto.

"**LEAF COMBO ATTACK!" **A series of high and low kicks destroyed the incoming clones before they even had the chance to touch him.

"**HEX BOLT BARRAGE!" **Pink crossbow bolt made of pure energy fired like a machine gun towards Naruto who was doing his very best to avoid turning into a glorified pincushion. While Naruto was dodging another knife shot out of his sleeve towards Jink and Billy. Before it hit them it erupted into a cloud of white gas. Not being able to see Jinx stopped her bolts only to receive a devastating kick to the face courtesy of the masked man sending her flying. Naruto tried to spin and deliver a backhand to Billy's face. The force should have been enough to propel him backwards but somehow he only faltered a little bit. Billy grabbed Naruto's arm before he could do some more damage.

"**BIG BILLY." **Billy said in a much deeper voice then he usually has. His body started swelling and growing rapidly until he was ten feet tall and rippling with muscles. His shirt ripped off showing a chest that should belong to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. His pants were stretched to their boundaries and his goggles snapped showing his cold blue eyes for the first time.

Billy pulled Naruto towards and slammed his knee into the blonds stomach making Naruto give a sharp cry in pain. Naruto's body flew towards the but was stopped by Billy grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground. One vicious kick from was all it took to send Naruto skidding across the floor to the centre of the room with a cracked rib.

"HAHAHA NO ONE CAN STOP BIG BILLY!" Billy continued laughing and taunting as Naruto and Jinx slowly pulled them selves to their feet his deep bellowing voice filled the room.

"Stop messing around Billy. Let's finish him. "**HEXZONE GRENADES!"** A multitude of glowing pink balls of energy floating around Naruto. A veritable minefield with little to no movement space less he blow's himself up.

"DIE! **PIERCING HEX BOLT !"** A Bolt of pink energy easily the size of an office copier machine fired at Naruto with the intent to slice him in half.

"**EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER JUTSU" **Naruto moved through hand signs as fast as possible. The pink energy bolt pierced one of the glowing balls of energy causing it to explode which in turn made all of them blow up filling the room with a pink glow for a few seconds. As soon as the flash ended Jinx was pulled into the ground up to her neck. Naruto popped out of the ground right next to her and dealt a vicious kick to her face snapping her neck and causing her head to do a complete 180. Naruto turned around to see Billy charging at him. He jumped over him and grabbed his shoulders while twisting in mid air to slam his knees into Billy's back. The blow itself didn't even make Billy flinch but by using chakra to adhere himself to his back Naruto was able to plunge a Kunai into his collarbone three times.

Not even wasting a spare glance at the corpses around him he stormed out the room. A few minutes later he came back in with Gizmo. His head was cut clean off the body and besides that there was no other sign of struggle on the corpse meaning he died without a fight. Naruto threw the two halves of the midget technical genius with the other bodies. He turned around to look directly at the camera and uttered too simple words that would soon bring fear into the super villain community.

"Red Dawn." Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

**BGM:END**

_Back with the Titans_

"Back to the tower." Robin said to his stupefied allies.

"But we have to find this guy." Said BB now that he regained his nerve.

"And do what? You saw easily he took down the Hive Five we can't handle him. Not yet at least." Robin said with his voice empty of emotion. "Right now you guys need some time off. I've seen this before and trust me it takes awhile to get used to.

"Beastboy's right Robin. We can't let him stay on the streets." Cyborg said

"Need I remind you that Mammoth nearly killed you last time we fought and you want to fight the person that beat not only him but his team too. I agree with Robin." Raven said somewhat angrily.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Starfire said trying to keep the peace.

"We're going back to HQ end of discussion."

"Robin you can't be serious! Who knows who he is going to hit next."

"Ya, it might be a civilian next time!"

"I'm team leader, I decide!"

"Maybe I should be leader then!"

"Or me!"

The male Titans practically turned on one another. Tensions were high and the teens were just trying to vent some of their anger, frustration and confusion the only way they know how, punching stuff. Usually some random super villain that decided to make their lives harder but for now each other would suffice. The "battle" was more of a manly cat-fight biting, pushing,slapping and hair pulling while they rolled around the ground throwing curses at each other. Starfire the peacekeeper that she is tried in vain to quell their fight before police arrive and they get blamed for ruining a crime scene.

"QUIET! You're acting like children! We're going back to the tower until Robin tracks him down. Then we can put him behind bars." Raven called as she was storming out the room four glowing red-eyes and black tentacle like shapes was the commonly recognized sign for "disobey me and I will neuter you."

"Yes, mistress Raven. We're sorry mistress Raven. Please let us keep our testicals/ovaries mistress Raven." The Titans, even Starfire muttered out like trained circus animals. No emotion, no regret, no sincerity just doing it because they'd rather survive.

_ Titan Tower Robin's room_

The venture back to Titan Tower was very uneventful. They all took their preferred method of travel and arrived at around the same time. BB and Cyborg immediately began playing some stupid video game and gorging themselves on pizza but there was no life to it. After their rather masculine brawl(manly cat-fight) They haven't said a word. In fact none of them did. Starfire walked straight into the kitchen to cook something that will lift their spirits...or kill them. Raven and Robin retreated to their respective rooms. Robin's room was rather plain. A queen sized bed, a few scattered cupboards, a book case and a desk for his computer was all the furniture he had. The walls were white and brown to give a spartan dojo look and in his closet which was left open were dozens of Robin costumes. In this room Robin sat at his desk searching for any information he might have on the elusive Red Dawn.

" I can't believe I have to do this. Alfred call Batman." Alfred is the artificial intelligence program Robin had Cyborg install into the tower. He did everything from making coffee to downloading illegal music. The computer rang for a few minutes before the image of a large scowling bat hooded man appeared on screen.

"Bruce."

"Dick" A tense silence filled the room. When the boy wonder parted it wasn't exactly on speaking terms. He had been fed up with his father cradling him all the time as well as the constant blood shed of Gotham. The too caped crusaders stared at each other neither displaying any emotion and both to stubborn to apologize. Of course Robin knew he was in the wrong. He just wasn't ready to handle Gotham on his own and Batman had every right be so daunting because when it come to people like the Joker there is no such thing as overprotective.

"What do you know about Red Dawn"

"Never heard of him"

"I didn't want to do this but I need your help. Someone has just murdered five villains from Jump. We believe he goes by the alias Red Dawn."

"Any potential motivations?"

"Just one, I think he is targeting Slade. The Hive Five are commonly hired by Slade when he needs to gather expenses."

"Slade?"

"Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator."

"You have a missing Justice League enemy in your area and you didn't alert anybody!? What were you thinking!?" Batman yelled in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

" I was thinking I could handle it. He and Ravager have been in Jump for at least a year. My team has had numerous confrontations with him and each time we stopped whatever he was planning." Robin replied calmly.

"I-I'll trust you on this one Robin. So what do you know about this mystery assassin?

"It wasn't exactly an assassination. He confronted the Hive Five before my team arrived and killed them all. As far as I know no super powers besides increased strength and agility and a minor tunnelling ability . He was completely garbed and masked and he used strange knives. I believe their called kunai."

"and the Hive Five?"

"Five junior villains all of them instructed by Brother Blood at the hive academy. We took down the academy but never captured Blood so it may be up and running again."

"I'll contact the League and send rein-"

"Dad, I can do this. I just need to get some information so my team can be ready." Robin knew he was playing a very dangerous game using the "dad" card. Either Bruce would be over run with guilt, leaving him to handle this or go completely overprotective and come himself. "Trust me."

"Fine. I'll trust you one more time but I expect regular updates on your search for him and Deathstroke's activities. I'll also keep his residence a secret from the League." Robin can smell a but coming along from a mile away and hopped in wasn't as bad as he thought. No way his Dad would send Barbara to spy on him. "Barbara will be delivering anything I find as well as being reinforcements. She will arrive in three to four days. Batman out."

Robin's head thumped hard on his desk once the image of Batman faded from the screen. He loved Barbara like a sister and maybe even had a little crush on her when he was younger but now he had a team to lead and having his pseudo-older sister babysitting him would totally ruin his image.

"I knew I shouldn't have called him."

_Batcave_

Barbara Gordon was a very attractive young women. She stood tall at around five foot eleven and weighed one-hundred thirty five pounds as documented and posted on the internet via her fanclub. She has crystal blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. Barbara now eighteen, is the target of many young men and rapist but it helps that you've been trained to crack skulls by a tall man dressed as a bat that bench presses over eight-hundred pounds. Her few years working for Bruce made her very hard to scare but some things are just to much.

"Bruce." She said walking down the stairs into the Batcave. "Why are you smiling?"

"Dick just called." He said as if that should have answered everything while it clearly did not.

"Is he coming back?"

"No, Him and his team are on Deathstroke's hit list."

"We have to help him!"

"No, we don't. Apparently they're is someone Robin believes is even more dangerous hunting Deathstroke."

"Bruce...that means we should get there a.s.a.p" Barbara deadpanned.

"It means that you are going to get there a.s.a.p" Batman said with an odd tone. Almost as if he was...happy. He then turned

"Bruce I don't understand."

"Tell me Barbara, have you ever read tales of a gutsy jinchuriki. "

_Titan Tower Jump City_

BB and Cyborg sat on the couch of the main room idly playing mega monkey mashers 3. The room was silent save for the music from the game and the hissing from whatever toxic creation Starfire whipped up. All of them had their minds on the recent murders and they all had different thoughts but one thing ran rampant through each of their minds. Fear. They were all afraid that they might be Red Dawn's next target. Starfire tried to make light on the issue to put the others at ease but she can tell when it's not working.

"Friends, perhaps we should partake in the bar of the Q ceremony to relax our stressed bodies."

"Um, Star, I think you mean barbeque."

"Yes, we may do that as well."

"Star, I don't think this is the best time to-"

"Water hogs!"

"Friend Beastboy go force friend Raven into partaking in our festivities. I shall break friend Cyborg's legs and drag him to our usual destination."

"wait..what?" Cyborg said but before he could react Starfire had him pinned in a Boston crab with his face in a dish full of alien delicacies and BB was running towards Raven's room while ignoring his friends desperate pleas for help and mouth wash.

Beastboy ran down the long corridors of Titan Tower searching for any sign of Raven. He checked the basement, the crime lab, the evidence locker, even the T-sub launching docks. In hindsight he should have checked her room first. It's been fifteen minutes since Starfire began her self imposed mission to rip apart Cyborg's legs and BB finally thought of going to Raven's room. He ran down the hall in the form of a cheetah before quickly turning into the great peregrine falcon and using the moment plus his airborne status he changed into a rhino absolutely destroying Raven's door but entering the room nonetheless.

"Raven, come quick Star is breaking off Cyborg's legs. *cry of pain echoes through the building * Raven , come quick Star just broke off Cyborg's legs. Raven?" Beastboy looked around the room and his gaze lingered at the large gaping hole where Raven's door once was. Her room was dreary in a way. Filled with creepy sculptures, strange glowing objects and it was very dimly lit. In the centre of the room was a queen sized circular bed with purple satin bedsheets but one thing was missing. Raven. "AAAH! Raven's gone! Red must've gotten her. I have to warn the others!" Beastboy was about to hit the panic button on the in every Titan's room but suddenly stopped himself. "but first..." Beastboy changed into a dog and began bum scooting across her carpet and he will remain that way for a good ten minutes.

_Fox's Tales_

Raven came out of the shadows of a nearby ally way. She walked towards the average sized bookstore she had been taken care for the past week since the owner mysteriously disappeared. She kept telling herself it was just to return his keys and maybe find out why she had so much difficulty controlling her other personalities while around the strange blonde. Too her surprise the door was open and the light were on. She strained her eyes a bit a saw a few people walking around checking the books. Hastening her pace a little bit and attempting to push the thoughts of death out her mind she walked into the store.

"Ooooh, Tzunade-chan you naughty girl." The blonde said with a perverted giggle. He was sitting on his checkout desk with no shirt and nose was buried deep into an orange book that was written in Japanese. Thanks to her lessons by the monks of azarath, Raven can read, write, and speak the vast majority of human languages. For some reason she swelled up in primal anger, as if she had some sort of latent hatred passed down from generation to generation towards this small orange book that read Make-Out Paradise. "Tzunade-chan how kinky" He said out loud apparently not noticing he had customers giving him strange looks.

"Ahem!"

"Oh, Raven...this is kinda awkward for me."

"...I don't even want to know"

"Thank you"

" Whatever. I just came to return your keys"

"aww, you didn't even miss me"

"maybe a little..."

" that just melts my heart Raven-chan. Come give me a hug." He pulled Raven into a tight hug but to their difference in elevation is was more like making Raven get a very close up view of the abs she was glancing at.

Raven quickly pulled back from him. Not that she didn't like it but she has an image to keep up. "what are you doing!? She whisper yelled.

"Oh, right no shirt. Gimme a sec." as he slipped on his shirt.

"Naruto-kun is getting frisky" Yami(evil naruto) said with a chuckle.

"Damn right I am! Can you believe I saved the world and DIDN'T get laid. I call bullshit. Pervy sage always said the hero get's the girl and I was really looking forward to it since he brought me to that geisha house." Naruto **thought ** back to Yami.

"Are you even listening to me!" Raven almost screamed.

" yes mistress Raven, of course mistress Raven, whatever you say mistress raven." Raven took the the time to wonder why people called her mistress when she yells at them but who is she to talk about her **mild** dungeon master fetish.

"that's better." she chirped amiably

"so how was your day?" Her reaction was instantaneous ... she burst into tears and began clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. The other customers took the time to take pictures to later post on the internet.

"I-I-It was aw-aw-awful." she choked out between sobs. " That pink haired bimbo is dead. I-I didn't like her but..but I still didn't want her to die. You know what I mean right?

"Um..yes." he replied uncertainly

"I knew you would!" she said happily. Naruto did what any sane man would do in this situation. Something stupid.

"Err...Raven-chan... don't take this the wrong way but is it your time of month?"

" YOU PIG!" She screamed blasting over his desk with a small blast of energy. Contrary to popular belief Naruto had a lot of experience dealing with women. Two years with Jiraiya and living side by side with Sakura can do that to a guy. Not to mention Tsunade and Hinata's occasional outburst. He learned one rule to stick by no matter what. Hormonal women= bad. Hormonal women with super powers=very bad, Pregnant hormonal women with super powers=never making that mistake again. Sakura bad, Hinata bad, hell even Shiho was bad.

" I am so sorry. Why don't I buy you lunch to apologize for my stupidity, my mistress" Naruto said attempting to appease her.

"Hmmm... OK" Raven said cheerfully as she grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him out the store. Not noticing or not caring about Naruto's soft whimpers.

" I hope my wallet can survive." he said to himself "and is it just me or is her cloak pink all of a sudden?"

_Later Today_

Red Dawn walked into a nuclear power plant. A city wide warning was issued when Cinderblock was cited attacking it. It seemed that nobody but Naruto was questioning Cinderblock's actions. Normally he attacks randomly or whenever Slade needs some very heavy goods transported quickly. Naruto Walked in the room where Cinderblock was neatly stacking barrels of radioactive waste. Naruto found it very odd that he was not... well hulk smashing the shit out of everything in his sights like he was supposed to. He stretched out his emotion sensing field and detected to other people hiding out of sight. One of them felt evil and manipulative. The other one felt...good. Not heroic nor evil just good. A decent human being that doesn't fall particularly on either side but had enough of a conscience to know what's right and wrong but doesn't always do the right thing. Cinderblock turned to face him but didn't roar or charge directly at him. As a matter of fact he breathed in and out loudly yet calmly and settle him self into a basic karate stance.

**BGM: Mortal Kombat Original Theme**

Naruto walked up to Cinderblock while cracking his knuckles. Fight music stated playing from the all around to the place. Naruto dashed forward and punched Cinderblock in the chest. Despite the power in the punch Cinderblock didn't even flinch. Naruto jumped high in the air and landed on Cinderblock's arm that tried to cross shop him.

**Sage mode: 50%**

Naruto slammed his foot into Cinderblock 's face causing him to bend backwards a bit. He backflipped of Cinderblock's arm and grabbed his forearm to swing him self into a flying kick that knocked Cinderblock back a few steps. Cinderblock took his chance to press advantage and swung his fist at Naruto who managed to guard himself from most of the blow though he did go flying towards the wall. He spun in mid air to land feet first on the wall and drew a kunai.

**Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu**

A blade of air flew towards Cinderblock and hit him in the chest creating a very shallow line. Naruto jumped forward and and stabbed the blade into Cinderblock. He kicked the blade farther in and jumped off cinderblock which seemed to have annoyed him more than hurt him. Cinderblock dashed at him and punched the ground in front of him causing an explosion of dust and debris rivalling Tsunade. While Naruto couldn't see because of the dust he received a punch that sent him careening over the ground. He stood back up just in time to receive a large rock to the head sending him back down again. He hastily jumped to his feet again and launched another wind jutsu towards Cinderblock.

Wind Style: Great wind breakthrough

The massive gust of wind did little but farther irritate the stone behemoth in front of him. As Cinderblock ran he pulled his arm behind and thrust it forward once he was within range.

**Sage mode: 75%**

Naruto met the punch head on with his own. Cinderblock changed into an open palm strike absorbing the force from Naruto's attack and sending ripples of pain down Naruto's arm. Cinderblock slammed his fist shut crushing Naruto's arm and lifting up to dangle just in front of his face. Cinderblock grabbed both of Naruto's arms and lifted him above his head. He slammed Naruto's head into the concrete floor causing a large crater to be made underneath.

**Sage mode: Activated**

Naruto pulled himself into a ball then kicked out ward freeing himself from Cinderblock grip then stood on one hand and kicked Cinderblock in the chest two times making stumble. Using the momentum he changed direction and sweept his legs out from under him.

**BGM: End**

"**Reverse Leaf Hurricane" **Naruto jumped away from Cinderblock's body and looked into the corner that he knew the two other villains were hiding in. He sensed their emotions, one of them was furious probably because he survived Cinderblock's last attack, the other one felt...familiar. Naruto could,'t place his finger on it but the mystery person reminded him of someone. "The Titans will arrive shortly, one of you go stall them. I rather not have more witnesses when I turn him into a mound of rubble."

"I'll go." A women walked out of the shadows. She seemed to be wearing a female version of Deathstroke's outfit that completely hid any of her other features and it was more black than blue. She seemed to be around five feet four inches and looked dangerous just from the way she walked.

"Ravager?"

"The one and only."

"I see...so Slade is behind this."

"Of course Father is behind this, no other ignoramus can coordinate attacks."

"coordinate?"

"You can't possibly believe that only Cinderblock is attacking."

"Well shit... I'll deal with the others later. You go stall the Titans."

"Fine. Control Freak! Handle him before I get back."

"Fuck that, I'm out" Control Freak said before he jetted out the area.

"It's impossible to find good help these days." Ravager said. As she walked past him Naruto leaned and whispered something into her ear but if she heard him she did not show it.

"GRAAAAAAR!"

"Oh..you. Well let's get this over with."

**BGM: Naruto ost 1 Strong and Strike**

Now that Naruto is in sage mode Cinderblock stood no chance especially with the intelligence and fighting prowess that seemed to leave alongside Control Freak. Cinderblock dashed like a wild animal and tried to crush Naruto under his leg. Naruto side stepped out the way and kicked Cinderblock to the side with just enough force to tip him over. Naruto waited patiently for Cinderblock to get up and resume his assault.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto said lazily as he dodged Cinderblock's attacks with ease. "This is seriously disappointing." Naruto swayed backwards to dodge one of Cinderblock's extremely powerful punches and kicked him hard in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Naruto pressed advantage with a punch to the face that made weird markings and a sharp kick to Cinderblock's left knee which left a large crack and forced him to one leg. Naruto jumped in the air to deliver a powerful drop kick to the stone giants face which sent him hurtling backwards. As Cinderblock tried to get Naruto appeared directly under him balancing on his only good arm to kick him into the air. At the peak of his flight Naruto appeared behind him in a flash of light with a ball of swirling blue energy in his hand which later sent Cinderblock hurtling towards the ground. At the moment of impact Naruto appeared behind him again with a massive ball of energy in his hand which when slammed into him caused a massive explosion of blueish green energy.

"**Sage art: Flying Thunder God Sequence Step!"**

**BGM:End**

Once the explosion died down Naruto stood at the centre of a rather large crater and all that remained of Cinderblock was a mound of dust that was quickly being swept away by the wind. Without the martial arts knowledge that Control Freak apparently gave him he was just a simple minded monster and fighting him became child's despite his monstrous strength.

"Looks like I'm done here." He said glancing at the battle ground. Then he looked at his arm. "well...fuck." Then he flashed into his home. Immediately he ran in to his bathroom and began throwing up.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll get used to it." Yami said while leaning on a wall

"I hope I never do."

"Why don't we play something to take your mind off it. How does chess sound?"

"All right" Naruto said somewhat hesitantly. Yami isn't well known for helping people. Most of the time he's whispering deaths and murders in his ear .

** _Slade's Base_**

"Worthless bitch!" Slade said as he backhanded his daughter.

"I apologize father" Slade backhanded her again

" A failure like you is not my daughter. Your just a tool until you can prove yourself as something more than that."

"I apologize master."

"No matter, I have already accounted for you incompetence and had the necessary amount of nuclear waste excavated during your encounter with the Titans."

"There was someone else...Red Dawn. I believe he is the one that killed the Hive Five this morning."

"Oh? And what information have you gathered on him?"

"None...the Titans idefeated me before I could gather anything about him." Her eyes clenched waiting for the blow.

"USELESS!" Slade yelled as he punched her hard enough to draw blood. "Get out of here now. I'll call on you when your needed.

"Yes master" Ravager said as she walked towards her room to change out of bloodied clothes.

_Titan Tower Crime Lab_

Robin sat in the crime lab going over every bit of evidence he had on Red Dawn. Which needless to say wasn't very much. Only a security video of the hive five getting killed and a crater where Cinderblock was last seen. If only some magical stroke of luck would hit him.

You got mail!

Robin went to check his laptop and too his surprise was a video sent by the police. He thought it was strange because officials rarely contacted vigilantes unless it's to arrest them and they can't arrest the Titans because of the amount of influence they have on the people of Jump City. The video was shot by Control Freak and it was the fight between Red Dawn and Cinderblock up until he ran away. Robin sent the video to Batman and resume scanning his now slightly larger amount of evidence.

"I will catch you Red Dawn. Even if it's the last thing I do."

**Omake 1 Warning: contains very strong language**

Naruto had been out the village for nearly eight months and was very anxious to see his friends again. Last time that happened well...they found out taking as many shots of absinth in under thirty seconds is a REALLY bad idea. People still talk about Naruto's welcome home from war party as the party to end all festivities forever. You know it's a Naruto party when you find something as strange as Oonoki inside of a donkey...inside a cow...on fire but that is a story for another day right now he is visiting some of his old friends that are some kind of get together.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as he walked into the room and receive the usual assorted greetings and well wishes. Finally Naruto's eyes landed on Hinata and Shino who were standing side by side holding hands or more specifically he notice the Hinata's large belly. "Whoa Hinata you put on a loooot of weight." *eye twitch from crowd "Like seriously just look at you. Your so fat" *more eye twitches " Maybe it's time to lay of the cinnamon buns don't you think?" *round of facepalms.

"YOU IGNORANT MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Hinata " CAN'T YOU TELL I"M PREGNANT YOU DIPSHIT"

"oh shit I'm so-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SORRY YOU INBRED FUCK"

"inbred?"

"GAY ASS MOTHERFUCKER CAN'T GET LAID"

"I'll have you know-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOOB A 1337 IS TALKING"

"what?"

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

"wait...what?" There exist 38 ways to neuter someone using a ramen bowl. Hinata used numbers 1 through 39. Sakura also found a new god.


	4. Target Punk Dr Light

**Red Dawn Chapter 3: Punk Rocket and Dr. Light**

One week after the video of Red Dawn defeating Cinderblock and the Hive Five went viral, the city went into uproar. It seemed like everywhere you go someone would be fighting about Red Dawn. Whether he's a new hero or another sociopath is still very much up to debate to the civilians of Jump City but to the villains he's another matter all together. To most he is someone to be wary of for killing six of Deathstroke's top minions but to the much more stupid members of the super villain community he's a target and the first one to break the target gains a lot of fame. Right now is a perfect example of stupid villains getting in over their heads again.

Naruto Uzumaki walked out of his kitchen with a large bowl of ramen in his hands. Most would consider ramen an occasional meal but to him it's breakfast, lunch and dinner at least until his doctor told him his cholesterol levels were getting absurd and it was a miracle he didn't die of heart failure by now. Taking his doctors words to heart Naruto only had ramen once a week or as comfort food whenever something was upsetting him. Right now he's eating it because he had a very peaceful sleep. Something which disturbed him greatly. After murdering six people in cold blood he figured he would at least have a few nightmares but strangely he felt good after getting over the initial shock.

"Ramen ramen I have some ramen." The blonde sung as he walked over to his living room for some early morning television. Suddenly his television set flared on and let out a harsh siren startling him enough to drop his precious miso ramen. Time seemed to move in slow motion as his savoury delight crashed onto his carpet not only staining it but shattering the bowl as well.

"Well...somebody's going to die." Yami said while eating his own ramen. Over the past few days Naruto noticed Yami seemed to be everywhere and can do anything. Eat, sleep, flip women's skirts but whenever he disappeared it's like it never happened. These are more then likely mild hallucinations or a genjustu that can only be used on the real Naruto. They can be dispelled as easily as a D-rank jutsu and he only needs to do it once every twenty four hours. Last time he forgot he ended up getting a strip show from a floating imaginary Raven which would have been nice if he wasn't on the highway.

"Yes, somebody definitely will die." Naruto said as he glanced at the television. Not even a week after he killed six of Jump city's most prominent villains, small fry show up looking to state they're claim. On the television was the usual warning alarm for super villain activities and a reporter was detailing the current crime.

" This is Joe Jonah Jameson reporting live on scene. Punk Rocket and Dr. Light have joined forces in an attempt to lure out the new menace know as Red Dawn. They are currently blowing up random suburban homes. The Titans haven't arrived yet and police are getting worried that they won't be here in time to prevent any more casualties."

"You know. If I was to get irrationally mad and go beat the crap out of somebody I'd rather it be someone important like Deathstroke or Overload, hell even Plasmius would suffice."

"So you're going to let them live?"

"Hell no! Not only are they on my list but nobody fucks with my ramen and get's away with it!"

"Spoken like a true killer...kinda. By the way shouldn't you be more apprehensive about killing people?"

"I should be more concerned about killing people but for some reason I just don't care." Naruto activated the storage seals on his arms to receive his mask and cloak though he only buttoned the top button leaving his lower chest and stomach bare. " And before I leave. Kai!" Yami dispelled with a slight smirk on his face and the bowl of ramen in his hands faded away. Naruto then turned to look at his T.V and flashed to one of his hiraishin markers near the crime scene.

_XXXXX_

"why does this always happen to me!?" Naruto said in exasperation. While trying to warp into a nearby alley then quickly assassinate Punk and Light, Naruto ended up at one of the markers that was in the dessert. The first thing he noticed was the nude blonde girl passed out in the sand. Being the nice non lecherous man he is, he gave her a spare akatsuki cloak(one without a hood) and began carrying her on his back towards the city and straight into the war zone that was once downtown at top speed. "I hope I can find a place to dump her soon."

_xxxxxxx_

"Oi, look at me I'm Red Dawn and I'm the strongest person alive" Punk Rocket taunted to the sky in hopes that it would cause said person to appear. Punk Rocket was a young man no older then twenty despite his spiky grey hair. He wore an orange prison jump suit and always had his two custom guitars with him. One for flying and the other for causing damage. He is known for his bad attitude and english accent.

"If he actually did show up he wouldn't be very bright now would he!" Said a significantly older man. He wore a strange white and black battle suit with glass domes on his gauntlets and his helmet had a strange fin on the top. " I, Dr. Light would be sure to destroy him if he even dared to challenge us."

"Good thing for him we showed up first." Robin's voice came from the top of a nearby building where he and the other Titans stood in their trademarked Titan poses.

"Piss off ya bloody mongrel."

"Hey, I'll have you know that mongrels can be just as good as pure breeds and sometime even better. I should know I've been all of them at one point. Let me tell you the south amer-."

"Beastboy! We don't have time for this!"

"That green one isn't very bright is he."

"You have no idea." Raven muttered.

"Guys! Stop bantering start fighting!"

"your leader's a pretty stiff man too"

"Tell me about it." Cyborg groaned.

"Stop taking their side!"

"I bet his personality just lights up the whole-." Dr. Light was cut off by a small explosion that sent him crashing through the wall.

"Did I get him?" Red Dawn questioned to seemingly no one as he arrived on scene with a unconscious women on his back. As soon as Robin realized he's here he began throwing wingdings at him with deadly accuracy. The other Titans quickly identifying Red as a much larger threat than the caved in wall which housed Dr. Light's body. Punk Rocket immediately came to their aid Much to Natuto's annoyance. "Hey! I'm carrying a civilian stoop shooting at me!"

"Like hell that's a civilian." Punk Rocket said as he sent a blast of sound waves at Red Dawn.

"He's right! No civilian would be wearing a nearly identical copy of your outfit." Cyborg said as he launched rockets at him from his shoulder.

"She was naked when I took her! All I had on me was a spare cloak!" Naruto said as he continued to avoid the hail of dark energy, wingdings, energy blast, star bolts, sound waves and monkey poop.

"I believe that makes you an offender of the sex." Starfire growled dangerously.

" I swear she was in the dessert and I found her naked! Please stop shooting at me!" Naruto ducked under a beam of energy from Starfire's eyes.

"KIDNAPPER!" Beastboy yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Red just as Dr. Light shot a beam of pure light that would have skewered Naruto had he not jumped on to the side of a building and began backpedalling upwards.

"Oh come on! He can walk on walls too!" Cyborg said.

"You know what? Fuck this shit, I'll just kick all your asses! Naruto laid the still unidentified blonde women down on the roof before jumping down to face the Titans, Punk Rocket and Dr. Light. Cracking his neck as walked towards them.

**Sage Mode: Activated**

"Let's do this."

_Red Dawn vs Teen Titans + Punk Rocket + Dr. Light_

_P.S This fight is totally one sided but I find it necessary to show the power gap between Naruto and the Titans/minor villains. The brotherhood of evil arc already showed that the Titans can barely hold their own in a 1 vs 1 fight not to mention when they're out numbered. Don't worry I do plan on getting the Titans to MINIMUM Trigon level by that I mean Beastboy would be much stronger the Trigon by the end of this fic MUCH stronger._

"Titans Attack!" The default battle strategy of the Titans is actually very simple contrary to what their fanbase thinks. It usually consist of three steps. Step one charge directly at your enemy. Step two hit enemy in the face. Step three repeat steps one and two as necessary. For most villains this would actually work, either through brute force or number advantage but when someone is much stronger then you in every single way it tends to flop.

Naruto used the body flicker technique to arrive right in front of the Titans before the could even take a step and punched Robin in the stomach hard. Everyone except Naruto watched in shock as Robin coughed up a bit of blood and then fell unconscious. He's body fell on the ground and their was a tense silence as Naruto checked Robin's pulse.

He let out a sigh of relief. "It's alright he's not dead. Though I am a bit disappointed. He's really weak I didn't even use a tenth of my strength and he's already down."

"**Smashing Star!" **Starfire, the first person to actually do something while Red was distracted flew towards him with a glowing green fist.

"Star wait!" Beastboy called as he tried to prevent Starfire from doing something rash. Starfire tried to punch Red in the face just as he stood up but her starbolt charged fist was caught with one hand. His other fist hit Starfire's chin and sent her hurtling upwards. Once her leg was around eye level with Red he grabbed her ankle and user as a bat to send Beastboy veering off in to a brick wall. He let go of Starfire and kicked her into the same wall Beastboy had crashed against.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **A ball of flames detonated on Beastboy and Starfire leaving them unconscious and singed but still alive. "Wow...I expected a lot more from the Titans. Seriously how did you guys even beat Cinderblock?"

"**Azurath Metrion Zinthos" ** Several objects began flying at Naruto as he was once again put on the defensive dodging flying cars, beams of energy and the occasional guitar rift. When one of the Cars flew dangerously close to Naruto's head he got an idea.

If Raven can't control herself around me at my normal 8:2 chakra to sage chakra ratio what would happen if I flooded her with it right now? Thought Naruto as he dived under another beam of light only to get punched by Cyborg sending him crashing through a wall. From inside the house he was just sent flying into he surged his sage chakra in Raven's direction. The other three didn't feel anything at all but they saw Raven's reaction. Her cloak began shifting colours rapidly pink, green, grey, red then pitch black. After a few more second of seizure inducing colour changes she passed out.

"what the fuck just happened." Cyborg said while looking at Raven's prone(and slightly steaming) body.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Said from the underside of Punk Rocket flying guitar.

"Oi, Get the fuck off my guitar!"

"It's my guitar now." Naruto grabbed the white haired man's leg a pulled him off his guitar. As he was falling Naruto attempted to grab him by his guitar which he almost immediately let go of causing him to crash head first into the pavement killing him instantly. "that was anti-climactic." Naruto remarked dryly as he came to a soft landing in front of Dr. Light and Cyborg. "Who's next?" Naruto hefted one of his new guitars over his shoulder.

Cyborg rushed at him with an arm pulled back. When he tried to punch Red he was easily knocked off course by one of the guitars. For awhile that was all that was a happening. Punch after punch, kick after kick all deftly dodged or knocked to the side by the dual wielding masked man. Out the corner of his eyes Cyborg could see the crowd that gathered around them and the news people recording their fight.

"Is this it?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet. **Titan Smasher!**" Naruto was surprised by Cyborgs sudden out burst and moved to block the fist coming at him. The moment before contact Cyborgs arm changed into cannon mode and blast Naruto straight through his now broken guitars. As he was hurtling towards the crowd of people multiple wires wrapped around his legs and pulled him through the air and crash landed him behind Cyborg.

"Oh shit." Cyborg came crashing down on Naruto's body but when he looked under him all there was only a shattered log. "Whew... you all most got me there but it's time to finish this." Naruto drew two kunai. **"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Barrage" **The cloaked man disappeared in a swirl of wind and reappeared behind Cyborg. Multiple deep cuts spread through out his from and he fell to the ground incapable of moving.

"Stop right there!" Dr. Light stood on top of the building that Naruto placed the other blonde who was now awake. "Take one more step and I'll kill her." The audience gasped.

"Let her go now and I won't kill you."

"Big talk from a man in a very bad position. Meet my one demand and I'll let her go."

"And that is?"

"Take off your mask right now. I want all of Jump city to see your face."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"So you'll let her die? What kind of pathetic hero are you?"

Naruto could feel the fear coming from the girl and steeled his resolve. "I'm not a hero...honestly I don't know what I am but if you don't let her go right now, I will kill you."

"Too bad for her then!" Dr. Light laughed as tears began falling down girl's face.

"Did you really think I would leave her unprotected? I just wanted to give you a chance." Naruto appeared in front of the doctor in a flash of light with his right arm cocked back. "it's over."

"**Wind Style: Rasengan!" **Naruto pushed his arm into Dr. Light's chest and the swirling ball of wind energy easily pierced his armour. Once in deep enough Naruto unleashed the full potential of his original technique causing Dr. Light's body to explode in a shower of blood. Leftover bits and pieces of the villain rained down around the battle field for a few seconds.

"What's your name?" he said to the girl that was clinging to his blood covered cloak.

"T-Terra." She said meekly

"Well Terra, I wish you didn't have had to see that but sometimes it must be done."

"I-I u-understand." She managed to stutter out.

Oh great now she's scared of me. Little did he know most people would probably fall into shock after seeing somebody explode from the inside out showering them in blood during the process. "Terra, I'm going to leave you with the Titans. My line of work isn't something you want to get involved in and they could probably take better care of you."

"T-Titans?"

"You don't know who the Titans are?"

"Actually, I don't remember anything."

"I am definitely leaving you with the Titans. Just go wait next to the human traffic light over there and if you ever need some help just ask." he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Without turning around he replied. "Red Dawn." and he flashed away.

_ T-Tower_

"Oh my aching everything." Beastboy groaned from his spot on the couch. He had a few bandages around his chest and was missing an eyebrow.

"Man, shut up. I still can't feel my legs." Cyborg said as he tried to repair his damaged circuitry.

"I do not appreciate being used as a blunt instrument." Starfire was in the kitchen chugging bottles of mustard as if her life depended on it. "but we did not get hurt the worse."

"Ya, did you see what he did to Robin. That One hit K.O was awesome."

"She's talking about Raven."

"Wait...where is Raven?"

"Friend Raven has been resting since long before we returned."

"What happened?"

"I don't know...Red just looked at her and she started steaming and changing colours."

"Friend Raven was colourful and I have missed the occasion."

"It was really weird. It kinda reminded me of the emoticlones in Nevermore."

"What is Nevermore?"

"It's Raven's mind scape. It's hard to explain but it's like her own personal world and it has these multicoloured Ravens that have all of her emotions and stuff."

"Hey you don't think whatever Red did sent her into Nevermore do you?" A whole three seconds passed as the three conscious Titans thought about it.

"Last one there does the dishes!" Beastboy jumped over the back of the couch and limped towards the door with Starfire following closely behind.

"Wait! I only fixed one leg!" Cyborg said as he pitifully crawled after them with only one leg attached. In their haste none of them heard saw the blonde haired man at the front entrance.

"I guess I'll just let myself in."

_Nevermore_

The three teens arrived at Raven's room at nearly the same time despite one of them completely missing a leg.

"Ha, looks like you get kitchen duty Cy."

"This isn't fair I'm miss—WHOA."

"Friends...where is Raven's door?"

"I might have kinda destroyed it and bum scooted on her carpet last time I snuck in. Looks like she didn't get it fixed yet."

"BB, Star I think we should be more concerned about the alternate dimension that I'm seeing right now."

"Is this the Nevermore?"

"I think so but it looks so different." The three teens stepped inside the strange world and immediately returned to top condition.

"Whoa..." Said Beastboy in awe.

Nevermore can be described as a pretty bleak place. Besides Happy's territory it was mostly grey rock with an eery red sky. Sever paths branch out and lead to the various domains of Raven's subconscious. There are dozens of smaller intertwining roads along the way but if you follow the thickest stone pathways you generally arrive at one of Raven's stronger emotions. Today though something was very very off. The sky was psychedelic and the stone was rainbow coloured. Instead of many paths it was just one immense floating rock that was completely flat on the upside. One top of the rock can be described as the greatest cat fight these three young teens will ever witness. Dozens of Ravens fought with each other in what seemed to be an all out brawl.

"Rude just wet willied Timid!" Beastboy called out.

"Forget that, Gutsy just drop kicked Wisdom of the cliff"

"I believe purple Raven german suplexed the red Raven!"

"I don't know if I should step in or get some popcorn." Beastboy said without moving his eyes off what some my describe as the brawl of the century,

"No need. I saw the fight through the door and brought some." Naruto said as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Who are you?" Cyborg lifted his arm cannon and aimed it him.

"I think I'm Raven's friend but it's complicated."

"what do you mean by complicated?"

"Well we went out twice this week but they were spur of the mo- oh god the Red one is busting out the tentacles."

"Raven has a boyfriend!"

"Like I said spur of the mo-" The real Raven was thrown into Naruto by Anger stopping him from explaining the situation.

"Naruto?"

"Hi!" Naruto said loudly which caught the attention of the remaining Ravens. The real Raven was knocked to the side as Love/Lust straddled Naruto.

"I've been waiting to have my way with you." She purred and Naruto's shirt disappeared.

"We have to save him he's going to get raped." Beastboy said while the other stared in shock

"I'm O.K with this."

"That's awfully brave of you Lust. I think I'll join in!" Gutsy said with a hearty laugh.

"Guys! We have to help him!" Another round of gawking.

"I am still O.K with this."

"Yay! We can finally do an activity all together!" Happy said as she walked towards Naruto and Lust.

"He's about to be gang-raped we have to do something!"

"are my alternate selves kidnapping somebody in my mind?" Raven muttered.

"Once again still fine with where this is going."

"What make you guys think only your going to get him!? I'm getting a piece of this too!" Anger said...well angrily.

"They're going to dominate him we have to do something!"

"This is magnificent. I shall partake as well!" Starfire joined the other Ravens.

"Beastboy enough!" Naruto was being floated away by the four Ravens and a no doubt misunderstanding Starfire, who were walking to lust territory. "Sometime sacrifices must be made for the greater good!"

"What greater good!?" BB said hysterically.

"I'm sorry but it must be done." Right before they could teleport away an immense amount of water flooded the area sending them all out of Raven's mind scape.

"Are you guys alright!" Robin said. Apparently he woke up and and found everyone passed out in Raven's room. He turned on the sprinklers kept in every room which then kicked them out of the mind scape and into their own bodies.

"Cock blocking son of a bitch!" Naruto said as he jumped at Robin.

"Um...Raven.. shouldn't we stop this before it escalates?"

"Let these idiots kill each other. I've had a long day and I'm going to sleep."

"Err...your room is kinda soaked." Raven finally realized the damages Robin's stunt pulled. Not only was everyone practically loitering in her room but Cyborg was short circuiting and spazzing violently, Starfire was rifling through her belonging, and her pseudo-boyfriend is wrestling with her team leader on the ground nearby. Not to mention everything was of course wet and oddly enough the only not causing some sort of havoc was Beastboy...If you count eating popcorn and watching two men fight as 'maintaining the peace'.

"All of you out now!" Everyone except Naruto quickly scurries from the room less they face the wrath of Raven.

"Thank god you kicked them out it was starting to get crowded." Naruto said from his space on her bed.

"Get. Out."

"But I thought we-." Naruto was thrown out of her room by a black tendril of energy.

"Stay out!" This time Naruto heeded Raven's warning and went to the main room where the other Titans are.

"Hey look it's Raven's boyfriend!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"Once again. It was spur of the mo-."

"This is glorious! Friend Raven has a mate!"

"Mate is a really strong word."

"but you two are dating right?"

"Spur of the mo-."

"Of course there dating Robin. That's what we all just said."

"Can you people let me finish for once! I said spur of the moment. Say it with me: spur of the moment."

"Like I said...dating..duh."

"We jut bumped into each other a few times and went along with it."

"Were you not going to partake in the customary mating ritual?"

"Um..yes."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. Mating ritual?"

"She means the horizontal tango."

"Is that why he called me a cock blocker?"

"four Raven clones tried to take him."

"Damn...now I understand why he was so mad."

"He should be greatfull."

"Um..why?"

"You saved him from being trapped in a world of only emotional Ravens for a very long time."

"I see...that would be bad."

Beastboy nodded sagely.

"So you're prepared to court Raven?" Starfire asked.

"NO!"

"So you do not care for her?"

"No! Wait yes! I mean I guess I like her?"

"Excellent! I shall begin preparing a traditional tamaranean wedding feast." Starfire flew out the room muttering to herself excitedly.

"Dude...I think you just got hitched."

"She can't do that. Can she?"

"I don't think she can but believe me she'll try."

"Why does this shit always happen to me?"

"Hey look on the bright side at least your not falling of the tower right now." As if on cue the still spazzing Cyborg accidentally let out a blast of energy that knocked Naruto through the glass windows of the main room and out into the lake surrounding their small personal island.

"Cyborg!" Robin said in shock.

"S-S-Sorry."

"I'm coming for you bro!" Beastboy jumped out of the window in an effort to save Naruto.

"Excuse me." Robin the only remaining and coherent Titan looked at Terra standing in the doorway. "What just happened."

"I... I don't know."

"S-S-Since Starrrfire kn-knew it was a ma-mating riiiiiituaal does that meeeean she was real-ly going to j-j-j-join in." His voice skipping every few seconds.

Robin's eyes widened for a second and he charged out the room. "Starfire wait up!"

"I'm still so confused."

"Yoooouuu get u-u-u-used to it."

**Authors Note**: Well this took much longer than expected. I had to rewrite this twice because each time I finished I wasn't remotely satisfied with it. Even now I'm kinda iffy. This chapter was originaly going to feature Overload but I'm having trouble with the fight scene so I re-wrote it to suit Dr. Light and Punk Rockect. If you guys have any Ideas on handling Overload then pm or review it please.

Answering Reviews: Only ones for the previous chapter with two execptions.

Kid Coheed: I really tried to take your advice with this chapter and cut out any stupid inside jokes and put some interaction from people of DC. I'm really interested in your idea of making Naruto just another cape it would be far more original but I think I've found a middle ground for both of us. It was my intention to make Naruto's Opness as vague as possible for know but I already have a reason for as to be explained next chapter. And incase you did not notice people sent into arkham are not killed for reasons which escape me. Very rarely are super villains killed and Naruto wants to fix that. Oh and thank you for pointing out the 'Naruto leaves too suddenly' thing. Now I have a plan to make it al least somewhat logical during the next arc.

Guest(on chap 3): Thanks man. It's always nice to have someone with a fire extinguisher handy for all the asshole flamers.

Donovan123456789: I re-read this one to fix my 'mistaks' no offense :)

LightningBlade49: Plot hole noted and soon to be patched up. Keyword 'patched' not fixed.

Now on to the exceptions.

Wrath of the Heavens+ Observer01: I can't write every villain because that would be an extremely long waste of time. Soon or later I plan on moving on to higher tier DC villains *cough Doomsday *cough.

Guy who flamed me:

I am young

I don't think I can right a good story this is practice for the real stories I have in my head.

I'm Canadian not American :D

Story stat log #1

Favorites:69

Followers:64

Communities:1

thought I might as well keep track.


	5. Deathstroke part 1

**There was a format error for the last chapter. Naruto was facing Dr Light and Punk Rocket. To make it up to you here are some random fact you probably won't give a shit about.**

**Naruto's birthday is October 10th (Today)**

**Naruto is only 5'3 tall**

**Red Dawn Chapter 4: War of Slade**

_A/N: I tried writing this part in first person but I'm not entirely sure how so tell me what you think._

I stalk my prey down the narrow alley ways of Jump city. He can't see me but I can see him just fine. I can practically feel his fear and it excites me. I discreetly herd him down the down the winding streets, following his bright red hair. Waiting, patiently, for a single mistake. He makes a wrong turn and ends up in an alley facing away from the street. Now's my chance. With a burst of chakra I rush him at him and grab his hair.

"Mad Mod." I say it calmly as if I didn't have any bad intentions but I can tell from the sweat pouring down his neck that he's not going to calm down and accept his fate.

"Let me go!" He thrashes violently trying to escape my iron grip. I love it when they fight back. But sadly no one in Jump can give me the true thrill of combat. I pull his head back and slam into the wall. Once. Twice, then I check is pulse...unconscious but still alive. Once more I drive his face into the hard wall and there is a sickening crack. My lone visible eye gazed at his disfigured face, His skull has caved in. In a puff of smoke a kunai appears in my hand. The familiar grey blade settles in my hand and in one swift motion Mod's head flies off. I catch his head with my free hand and seal it away for later. One flash of gold later and I'm searching for my next target.

Andre LeBlanc, my second target tries to escape me. He sticks to the crowded streets dressed in a long trench coat that hides most of his features. It's kind of laughable really, does he really think he can get away from me? After all I've done so far a no talent minor villain thinks I won't get him eventually? Idiot. I apply a henge so I look like some random civilian and walk up beside him.

"What do you want?" He growls at me.

"I know who you are and who your avoiding." I say smoothly. " He's on the roof of the building on our right and he's following you." True to my words a clone of myself is observing the situation. I glance at him an notice his pale ashen face.

"Tabarnak." He avoids my gaze as well as the others around him.

"Follow me." He doesn't even question my motives and starts walking slightly behind me onto a quiet street. Perfect. I whirl around and grab is thin neck with both hands. His eyes widen and he looks at me in fear. A small smile graces my lips as I squeeze his windpipe shut with all my might. It doesn't take long before he falls limp. The clone drops down from the roof and decapitates Andre with ease. I flash away.

Earlier today I place a marker on Johnny Rancid's bike. I warp on the handles bars of his bike. He looks shocked. Seriously, what's with these villains always believing they can make a clean getaway. With a twist of my hips the bike veers of the street and crashes into a wall. With long strides, I approach the wounded man. I had to resist the urge to gag, true to his name he looks and smells absolutely vile. The only thing I can even fathom as being anywhere near this bad is the Inuzuka kennels back home. Man,

I miss them. Perhaps a visit is in order... when the Jump city is cleaned up of course.

"You can't handle Johnny Rancid. Johnny is king of Jump city and you don't belong here!" The poor fool is red with rage. A pity really, maybe the next villain will spare me the trouble of a monologue. A quick one handed wind technique and his head rolls with a weird squelching noise. This time I cough a bit...even his blood smell like a the rear end of a horse.

"No wonder people call you Rancid." I speak to his now headless body.

Information came to my mind from a dispelled clone. Looks like Adonis and Moth are dead. Idiots tried to charge me-err...my clone head on. I let out a long sigh. What is this emptiness I feel. Why am I not upset or angry? I've been killing people yet I still don't feel at all. Maybe it's because I don't know them or because they deserve it? It doesn't matter, I can always think about my most likely decaying psyche later.

"Ara ara, something on your mind Naruto-kun." I turn to face that blond haired handsome devil.

"Not, now Yami I have things to do." My evil clone can't seem to take a hint or he just likes to harass me. Probably the latter.

"I won't be a bother."

"Yes, yes you will."

"How do you know?"

"Your me."

"Touché." I can tell something I said irritated him by the way his eyes narrowed. Another thing that doesn't bother me after all he is just a strange figment of my imagination. "You need to get us a girlfriend." I look at him strangely. "Maybe that blonde girl or the one you refuse to kill."

"Yami.." I say his pseudo name one time in a bid to get his attention.

"Or maybe that grey skinned girl."

"Yami..." I repeat with a bit more force.

"You know what they say, it' always the quiet ones. Remember that one time when Hinata got drunk. Oh man that was-"

"Yami!" I cut him off quickly. That is one memory of konoha better left forgotten. But still he makes and excellent point. When she did that thing with her tongue...I can never look at her the same way again. "Kai!" Yami fades from my view and I begin walking to the nearest public land mark.

"Do you think I need a girlfriend." I say to the sky. After a few seconds of nothing happening I continue my walk ignoring the looks of fear and adoration from the general populace. "Yeah, I didn't think so eith-." A magazine that was fluttering in the wind flew into my mask. I peel the dirty plastic book of my face. " Ten easy tips to getting a girlfriend... FUCK YOU!" I give the sky the customary one finger salute and a bolt of lightning crashed down in front of me. "I need a drink." With that I walk into a nearby bar.

"Ishtar, hit me with some absinthe."

"Rough day." For a short time I say nothing entrance by his soothing voice. Ishtar is a good man. He is pretty tall and has a voice Morgan Freeman would die for not to mention he is kind to everybody. His whole image is ruined because he covers his entire body. Seriously not even his eyes are visible. What he lacks in appearance he more then makes up for in skill. Bar tender, doctor, cryptanalyst, criminal psychologist, pokemon master, etc.

"Not really, but I want myself sufficiently buzzed for my meeting with the Titans."

"Slade's plans?"

"How did you-"

" I used to be a hero too. Me, Alfred, and the wonder twins." I have to resist the urge to laugh. Him paired with those weaklings as a super hero team? No wonder he quit. I drink straight through my mask Kakashi style and put some money on the counter.

"I got ass to kick, see ya later." I flash out the room.

" I wonder if the world is ready for us...Nope no chance in hell they can handle us." The bar tender said while looking at a picture of him, Batman's butler and the wonder twins.

_Titan Tower Back to 3__rd__ person_

"That doesn't justify anything!" It's been a few days since the Titans got their assess handed to them on a silver platter and Batgirl finally showed up with the information and a half-assed excuse. Right now Robin is freaking out over something that can be easily overlooked which he does fairly often."

"Yes it does." Batgirl replied stoically.

"No it does not!"

"Robin...what part of "He's Batman" don't you get?" Beastboy said with his mouth wide. Someone was actually doubting the awesomeness of Batman? Batman can actually fail or do wrong because he's only human. Unfortunately that logic just doesn't register for certain...members of the Batman fan base.

"All of it! That is not justification to any part what's happening now!"

"Like she said...Batman. That should be more than enough explanation." Raven said without looking up from her book.

"Next you'll tell me someone can survive a nuclear explosion because of their name."

"If the name is Batman then they probably can." Cyborg chimes in.

"Look, Just because his name is Batman does not mean he should own a copy of a fictional book that is nearly four thousand years old. Not to mention one that seems to have some connection to the mysterious masked killer we happen too be looking for at the moment. It's absurd."

"Does this really matter right now?"Batgirl said.

"Yes! It does!"

"so I guess you don't want the info on Red?"

"Alright,you win. Just tell me what you know."

"Ahem. The book come from the feudal era in parts of eastern china and Japan. According to the book there was Five hidden villages that thrived off espionage and assassination but also through combat. Every single person in their military was a meta of some kind. Three of the greatest warriors wrote this book. The first one wrote about a young man's early life and quest to gain power and referred to him as pupil. The second referred to him as son and wrote about his achievements and dealing with the Akatsuki organization. The third referred to him as shinobi and wrote about the final moments of the Akatsuki, both wars and his disappearance."

"And what does this have to do with Red Dawn at all."

"Akatsuki loosely translates into dawn or daybreak. It was an organization of thirteen of the most powerful criminals of that time period."

"Once again not seeing the connection."

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting me you would know." Batgirl let out a sigh. "The organization was known for wearing black cloaks with red clouds scattered around besides that the only known info is their leader's spiralling orange mask and single red eye that gave him the power to distort time and space."

"Anything else?"

"Their goal was to collect nine demons in order to reforge an extremely powerful demon. The hero was not only a sage but a half-demon as well and he stopped the Akatsuki."

"So basically nothing."

"Don't worry about it Dicky. We'll figure out some thing."

"Wait!...your name is Dick?"

"What a free-spirited name!" Starfire said with a weird gleam in her eye. The others however couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Was telling us your name really that hard?" Beastboy said putting tons of emphasis on hard.

"His name is shorter than I thought it would be." Cyborg said chortling alongside Beastboy.

"I like his name." Starfire said happily. "It is quite catching of the attention. Perhaps we should celebrate learning more about our leader." Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and began pulling him to her room. **(Random fact: In the comics Starfire is known as a sexually liberated person especially in more recent versions. She doesn't need to kiss people to learn their languages and she was going to have sex with arsenal because she felt like it.)**

Maybe something good can come out of this thought Robin as he looked at his other allies(except Raven) who were cracking jokes about his name? Maybe I might finally start something more with Star? Maybe I can-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Fuck!"Robin pulls out his communicator and reads the message. "Guys...Mad Mod has been found dead and Red is still on scene.

_Downtown_

Our not-so-friendly-neighbourhood Red Dawn sat in the middle of the street twiddling his thumbs. Normally sitting in a popular traffic lane was not a good idea but when you can punch a demon in the face and live to tell the tale you tend to get a bit reckless. Lucky for him nobody was driving on this particular street because of the massive police barricades and detours set up in the vicinity. The reason for all this fuss is the five heads hanging from the traffic light above him. Mad Mod, Andre LeBlanc, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid and Adonis all dead and blood slowly leaking from their heads into a pool to the right of him.

"Titans Go!" The Titans featuring Batgirl launched themselves at Red. The only one not rushing forward at someone who clearly outclasses them is Terra who watched the scene unfold with a mildly annoyed expression. She was also wearing the akatsuki cloak she received earlier. Only the top button was done allowing everyone to see the light grey armour she was wearing underneath.

"No time for games today Robin."

**Sage Mode: Activated**

Naruto blurred out of sight and re-appeared in front of Batgirl. One devastating pimp slap was enough to send her flying away and nearly broke her jaw. The force of the impact however was enough to send her drifting off into the land of unconsciousness.

"**Azurath Metrion Zinthos" **Beastboy, in the shape of a stegosaurus, was held high in the air above Red Dawn and was dropped on him.

"**Great ball Rasengan."** The large spiralling sphere of blue energy collided with Beastboy stomach and created a small explosion that briefly covered the area in dust. Once the dust cloud blew away Beastboy's unmoving body was found at the centre of a small crater. "Sleep." Naruto appeared behind Raven and flared his sage chakra once again sending her to Nevermore.

"Raven! Beastboy!" Starfire rushed towards Naruto obviously intent to do some serious damage but once again her attack was easily dismissed and with a swift punch to the chest she was on the floor retching blood.

"Had enough?" Naruto said while gesturing to the three remaining Titans.

"Sonic boom?" Robin glanced towards Cyborg.

"Sonic boom." He replied quickly.

"**Titan Collaboration: Sonic Boom!" **Robin and Cyborg flipped towards each other while launching an exploding disk and beam of energy respectively. The resulting explosion was bright enough to blind everyone on scene for a few seconds and when the dust cleared nothing remained beside the now even more beat up Titans.

"Think we got him?" After not receiving an answer Robin turned to Cyborg and saw a blade jutting out from his battery. Effectively shutting Cyborg down. "Cyborg!"

"Calm down he's not dead. Just plug him in when you get to the tower." Red said from his place on the hood of a nearby car.

"Why are you doing this?"

Red sighed. " A war is coming Robin, I need you and the Titans out of my way."

"War?"

Red let out another tired breath. " I just found out two days ago."

_ Flashback_

"shit shit shit shit shit double shit." We now find Naruto once again donning the akatsuki cloak and fighting against overload. Normally someone like Overload wouldn't be a cause for so much foul language. A simple water jutsu to weaken him and a wind jutsu to cut apart his circuit board. As a matter of fact Overload was in prison and shut down when Naruto came to reach him but lady luck seem to hate him with a passion. Overload now stood five feet tall and was completely immune to any wind or water technique. Not to mention he could now vanish and reappear virtually anywhere in a bolt of lightning. His body also became much more human like. He looked male with blue hair falling down to his mid back. His eyes are deep red with black scalera and he has a lightning bolt tattoo. Apparently his transformation also gave him a tight blue spandex suit like the ones Lee and Gai wore. The Titans were still recuperating from the previous ass kicking he gave them so he had no back-up.

"What happened to taking them out before they could do harm, Naruto-kun?"

"Fuck off Yami, you know I tried to assassinate him before this mess happened."

"And it seems that women you refuse to kill is the cause of this mess."

_Flashback within a flashback (Flashception)_

Naruto, dressed as Red Dawn, broke into Jump city's most notorious prison. Famous for keeping all of their super powered freaks and serial killers. It also holds the record for most prison breaks in a single month not even Gotham can compete with the lack of security in this place.

"This is shockingly easy." Naruto said to himself as he walked down the narrow pathways of the maximum security/isolation ward.

"You would think they'd have guards somewhere."

"Or a camera."

"even a dog would be welcome." Naruto stopped abruptly and looked at Yami who was walking side by side with him.

"Yami? Where did you come from?"

"Your childhood trauma."

"Didn't I dispel you?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"So, how are you here?"

"Is this really important right now? Don't you have a living circuit board to go smash?"

"We'll talk about this later." Naruto walked up to door leading inside Overload's cell and opened the door. "What the hell? It's not even locked and nobody tried to escape? Something is definitely wrong here."

Naruto entered the room and standing in the centre is Ravager and Control Freak. The latter holding Overload in his meaty hands. By the looks of it they hadn't been here long and were probably the ones responsible for the lack of security.

"Ravager."

"Red."

"Hey I'm here too!"

"Shut up noob." The other two said in unison. "Oh god...I actually said _noob_." Naruto said in shock.

"He brings out the worst in people. You get used to it."

"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Ravager and Naruto ignored him and continued their conversation.

"I don't supposed your here to take me up on my offer?" Naruto said.

"Of course not. I'm here to free Overload."

"By your master's order I presume."

"Correct."

"Stop ignoring me I'm a main villain!"

"Nobody gives a fuck!" they yelled in unison again.

"Fine, let's see how you handle Slade's plans without me!" Control Freak blew open a hole in the wall and flew off while crying.

"Wait! You're the one controlling him! If you go out of range it-."

"OVERLOAD!" The red and black artificial intelligence system rose in the air and began spinning at an insane pace. "OVERLOADED!" It flew out the same hole Control Freak made.

"Why does this shit always happen to me!?"

"Well, that's your cue, I'm going to leave now. Unless you want to face me and Overload." Naruto looked out the gaping hole for a while before replying.

"Bring it." Ravager pulled out twin katana's and charged at Naruto. Her strikes were swift and precise nearly slicing Naruto apart many time but missing by a hair's length due to his unnatural speed. Naruto took the offensive with a haymaker ... which she dodged easily. Naruto followed up with a kick to her chest which was once again she dodged easily. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Handseal. Countered.

"You can't beat me. I know everything before you do" **(fun fact: Ravager has limited precognitive abilities that can be amplified through adrenaline.) **

"I'm getting real tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do." Naruto pressed forward again. He aimed a punch at her shoulder which she leaned back to avoid. Suddenly a kunai burst from his sleeve and buried itself into her arm. While she was still in shock from the pain he swept he legs out from under her and slammed his fist into her chest while she was still falling. Once he realized that she was still breathing albeit very laboriously he leaned down towards her masked face. "How are you holding up?"

"Fuck...off." She continued gasping for breath. Naruto sighed in response and slowly stood. "Wait." She firmly gripped his hand. "What about me?"

"Just go...and don't forget what I said last time." While Naruto had no doubt he could kill her very quickly, for some reason he didn't want to. That same familiar feeling he keeps getting from her stops him from slitting her throat. Naruto jumped out the same hole the villains have used and saw a fifteen meter tall electric monster marching towards the city. "Well that escalated quickly." He looked at his left hand and his one eye widened in surprise. "An address?"

_Flashbacks End_

"It was an address for one of Slade's old safe houses. The wall were covered with hastily drawn plans and traps for you guys but one thing stood out."

"what?" Robin said

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me you would know by now. Anyway, what I found was a plan to recreate Ternion."

"The hybrid monster thing?"

"Not just one, dozens maybe hundreds of Ternions all unleashed into the city at once."

"And your plan is..."

"Slade can already make more Cinderblocks and Overloads. All he needs now is a some data on Plasmus in action. So I'm going to kill him before he starts his master plan."

"And you killed these guys because..."

"They were paid to free Plasmus and release him in the city."

"And the reason you didn't just kill Plasmus is..." Robin said with a deadpan expression.

"I don't know where he is so killing them before they get him is the next best thing."

"I'm not going to let you kill any-" Robin was caught of by a sudden punch to the face which sent him hurtling across the ground like a stone. Once he finally stopped spinning he promptly fell unconscious. Naruto turned to face the last remaining Titan.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to scream and attack me now." He said expectantly.

"why should I walk into that ass kicking?"

"Because you're paid to do it?"

"They don't pay me at all. And besides I'm rich."

"What..."

"Princess Tara Markov at your service." She said with an exaggerated bow.**(Fun fact: this is 100% true as according to the teen titans wikia. She also has a brother.)**

"Your a princess!? And you got your memory back!?

" I remember just enough to get in my bank account."

She' holding something back thought Naruto. "Well see ya around princess. Just shout if you need anything." With that he vanished into thin air.

"Bye...wait...who's going to clean this mess up!" Terra gestured to the damaged terrain and scattered bodies both friend and foe only to realize he already left. "Hmm...I wonder if there's any leftover pie?" Terra said to herself as she walked away leaving her twitching comrades.

_After the Overload incident_

"You've failed me yet again Rose." The masked man spat her name out with disgust.

"I apologize master."

"Useless." He smacked the side of her face with the flat side of his blade.

"Pathetic." Another hit.

"Failure." A swift jab to her stomach. " Yet you may still hold some value." Slade ran his blade across her face slicing out her left eye.

"AAAHHH!" She shrieked in pain as she clutched her bleeding eye socket. Slade crept to her prone body slowly and pulled out a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid. With one swift movement he imbedded the needle into her neck and emptied the contents. Immediately she collapsed and tilted her head to look at her father. Instead she saw Red Dawn looking down at her with an arm extended. "Can you really do it?" She said softly before passing out.

"Terra! You're duty is to stall your fake allies while I handle Red."

Terra bowed towards Slade though she was slightly appalled by his treatment of his daughter.

"Do not fail me girl, or your punishment would be even more severe."

"As you command, my master."

A/N: Sorry for the the long wait for such a short chapter guys. Honestly writers block is a bitch in the end the only reason I finished this is because of some random inspiration and the fact that I can't sleep. Seriously it's like 4 a.m and I'm writing this. More importantly this marks the first chapter in the 3 part ending to the Intro arc Then it's on to Gotham so leave a review about who you want to see go up against Naruto. Also before anyone says anything about the O.C he will only be making cameo's. On that note submit your O.C and I'll try to give him a cameo appearance.

Power level update: Since it wasn't clear to some people I will reiterate. Naruto far surpasses any Teen Titans villain or hero yet struggles with more high tier villains. He is stronger than sage mode but weaker then kyubi chakra mode. Also I saw this in another story and thought i should post a "power status". This is how close they are to their end of story power levels. I am only posting this to stop any future "God-like" Naruto haters and lovers.

Naruto:25%

Robin:0%

Raven:0%

Beastboy:0%

Starfire:0%

Cyborg:0%

Answering Reviews:

Jinx777: HOLY SHIT! Man you are the inspiration for the this peace of crap in progress. I love your story's(mostly A new beginning) and trust me I was dying for that update. It means a lot that you read this. But yeah I try and proofread I just end up running out of time and posting right away.

Crazyboy666: yeah thanks for pointing this out and don't worry about remembering the Titan verse well I plan on putting more iconic villains in soon.

L Lawliet Ryuuzaki: Nope didn't even know there was one. Have to check it out now :T

Donovan123456789: Well I know I pmed you but as you can see Terra is with slade...for now. Maybe she'll die, or join the Titan, or join Naruto. Who knows? Well... I do kinda I'm steel teetering on the edge but if you give me your opinion that would be awesome.

LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks! 4 reviews in one go is awesome.

Pric3y: Thanks for the complement. Yeah I actually did say who was holding her but that dam format error. I'll have to see if I can edit that chapter somehow.

Kinunatz: Refer to A/N for more info about Naruto's power.

Story stat log#2

Reviews: 30

Favorites: 94

Followers:91

Commuties:1


	6. Deathstroke part 2

Author's Note: A few thing I'd like to relate to you guys before we start.

First: Sorry this took so long and it seem so hastily done because it is. I'm seriously swamped with projects and homework right now so I wrote this out in pretty much one sitting.

Second: During this chapter I will explain my concept of Aether. Aether will play a role in my story and if you have any question ask.

Third: Robin WILL be getting a super power of some sort. It could be ANYTHING chakra, chi, haki, elements space-time. You name Robin can probably do it. So suggest the super power you would like Robin to use and i'll put it under consideration.

Fourth: What do you guys think the pairing is? I received a review about it from donovan and I'd thought I would get your thoughts before I come right out and say it. No you guys won't change my mind unless you provide a very convincing argument

**IMPORTANT! A few chapter ago I mentioned the arc I plan on doing but recently I thought It might be a good Idea to skip the Gotham arc and go straight to Trigon. Everything will be explained through flashbacks as needed. What do you thing. Trigon or Joker.**

** Red Dawn Chapter 5: War of Deathstroke**

_1 month since previous chapter_

Naruto lied, eyes closed, on the roof of his cottage outside the tree of life. Since the previous great shinobi war he hasn't physically step foot into the walls of Konoha but kept his shinobi status nonetheless. He was dressed in a white high collared trench coat with black trimming and black flames decorating the bottom. Underneath he wore black jeans with a belt that had used the leaf symbol as a buckle and he had no shirt. To his right is his twelve ringed shakujo staff once used by the sage of six paths and a young bird that was attracted by his sage energy.

The massive tree stood behind Naruto's small home and it's power aided in the growth of the forest around him. Suddenly the tree let out a loud groan and Naruto's eyes snapped open. He released a sigh and put his hand on the base of the tree.

"Maybe one day we'll find peace." He said to the tree. Naruto turned to face a seemingly random direction rinnegan eyes flaring. "But not today." He disappeared in a flash.

_Battlefield_

"Die, Kuma scum!" An army of Iwa ninjas charged at the equally formidable army of Kumo ninjas.

"Iwa filth shall die!" The Kumo shinobi charged as well and a battle insued. No jutsu were launched by either of the forces only pure physical combat with the odd kunai thrown here or there. Within the first five minutes thirty people were killed and the number was steadily rising until a large gong was heard.

"It's Uzumaki, run!" A random ninja cried and both armies began retreating. Naruto stood upon a nearby hill overlooking the fight. His rinnegan eyes made a bright purple glow that was seen across the distance and was a sign to people of all nations that the fight was over. He raised his shakujo while watching the fleeing armies and brought it down onto the earth once more.

"**Godly Oppression."** It was if a heavy weight was place on the shoulders of each and everyone of the ninjas below and they all crashed to the ground. Someone of the more powerful ones were able to get on their knees but not much else.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Balls of fire rained down upon them from the circular part of his twelve ringed shakujo. Once satisfied with the destruction before him and making sure that no lives were taken he returned to his cottage.

_Naruto's house_

Naruto walked to the great tree and place his hands back on the trunk. His rinnegan faded away and he jumped back to the roof of his cottage. He idly noticed that the bird that was there from before had left even though he had only been gone for a few minutes. He returned his gaze to the sky and let a few tears escape from his eyes.

Yami appeared next to him with a dangerous smirk.

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun. What happened to all those friends you tried to protect?"

"I don't want to hear it."

"It seems he was right after all. Now your all alone.

"shut up."

"can't take the heat?"

"SHUT UP! KAI!" Yami disappeared with a look of satisfaction.

_Fox's Tales_

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto said without looking up from his orange book.

Raven's eyes narrowed at his total lack of interest in her. " I was asking you about some of the scrolls behind that glass case."

"Oh, those. Just a few tomes and scrolls from a long time ago."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure, let me find the key." When he removed the book from his face Raven notice the tears trickling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" She said with some amount of concern.

"No reason."

"But..."

"It's nothing he stated more firmly." It was obvious she wanted to ask more. A lot more but if anyone respected ones privacy it was definitely Raven. Naruto led her to his collection of scrolls and unlocked the case. "Ah, here we go. A few old pieces of paper I've collected in my time. Most of them are from the elemental nations."

"The elemental nations!?"

"Mhmm. I am one of the few people on the planet that have anything regarding the elemental nations."

"How?"

Naruto was quick on his feet to come up with a lie. "My ancestors used to be one of the most influential clans of the elemental nations. By using their techniques that have passed down we were able to preserve old scrolls until now."

"Wow...show me a trick"

"I'm not a circus animal."

"No, your my boyfriend and a lousy one at that."

"When did I become a lousy boyfriend."

"Maybe when you flirted with like every passing women...on our date."

"I wasn't flirting I was being gentlemanly."

"Why aren't you gentlemanly with me then?"

"You lost that privilege when you hit me with a car...Twice."

"I said sorry...and it's your fault anyway."

"How is it my fault!?"

_Flashback_

Naruto walked down the streets of Jump City at near twelve 'o' clock in the night. His favourite orange book was firmly in front of his face. Why was he walking about so late you may ask? Well, the strip club shut down when some man started a big fight with one of the dancers and she shot him then his friend came and started panicking and the bouncer beat him up with his friends corps. Soon the whole club turned into brawl and Naruto fled. Long story short, never underestimate a stripper in high heels.

"Hehehehehe Tzunade-chan how kinky..." The air was filled with more perverse giggles as his train of thought shifted. "I wonder if Raven can bend this way." cue creepy giggling. Lost thoughts that made...Japan seem like a tame country he didn't notice the weird look on his face..or that he was licking his lips like only Orochimaru can.

Raven was on her way home from a midnight signing of one of her favourite horror novels. Afterwards she began to take the scenic route home as she was in no rush to get anywhere and was confident she could handle what's left of the villains in Jump. Unbeknownst to her Naruto was walking right behind her and was unconsciously increasing his pace.

"Oooh, Raven." The man said with his eyes still half glazed over with lust. Raven on the other hand wasn't so amused. Midnight, all alone, unidentifiable man saying her name whilst following her. It was only natural Raven immediately go to self defence...by launching a car at him. In her defence when you r a hero your instincts tend to get a little sharp.

Raven realized who she just hit with a car. "Naruto! Are you okay!?"

"Wha...Raven!? Have my lust filled fantasies come true!? Wait a second...there's no bacon here."

"..." Raven slowly pulled the car back and then very gently rammed it into him once more.

_Flashback End_

"You should know better than to sneak up on a hero."

"You should know better than to attack without properly assessing the situation. Now if you'll excuse me Tzunade-chan is calling me."

Raven mumbled some reply and dove into the unique literature. For a few dozen minutes nothing happened besides Yami's constant attempts to get a rile out of Naruto before he dispelled him. With the peacefulness and the warm breeze Naruto dozed off once more.

_Half an hour later_

Naruto (dressed as Red Dawn) absentmindedly hummed. Everyone else was practically pissing themselves in fear. Turns out people freak out when they see a wanted super villain on the bus. Especially when said villain is known to brutally kill people before decapitating them.

The bus drove down up and down the streets occasionally letting people on but nobody even tried to get off encase they end up dead. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't even seem to realize everyone was quaking in their boots and continued humming a nameless tune.

After a few more stops Naruto descended from the bus and walked to city hall. As usual the place was bustling with people going to and from the various shops and government buildings. As a matter of fact nobody even paid him any attention and the ones that did calmly turned around and walked in the other direction. An obvious sign of frequent masked villains and vigilantes appearing around here. He stood for a few moments waiting for someone to say something about him. He was not disappointed.

"Oh my god...your Red Dawn." A passerby said.

Naruto gained a sick grin (not that it could be seen). "Boo." He said without much emotion.

"GAAAAH! VILLAIN!"

"villain?" someone from the crowd said

"villain where?" another faceless man replied

"AAAAAAHH!" With that everyone began fleeing in a frenzied panic.

"Damn that was easy."

"Stop right there!" The Titans and Batgirl arrived on scene. "Your under arrest." Robin said while pointing at him.

"Do you have a badge?"

"What?"

"Any sort of proof that you are in fact allowed to arrest me?"

"Err...no."

"Which means your a vigilante. Which is punishable by law." The Titans looked at each other before it actually dawned on them. Technically they were all criminals with several accounts of vigilantism.

"Grrr... doesn't matter we'll still take you down. Right guys!?"

"Yeah!" They all said except for Terra.

_One Ass Kicking Later_

"I wonder if they ever get tired of getting beat up?" Naruto said while doing some stretches. "Seriously, It's a weekly occurrence now."

"Maybe they like it?" Terra replied while handing him a drink from a nearby convenience store.

"Don't you think we should move the bodies?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for quite some time. Neither seemed to mine and the Titans probably wouldn't wake up for another hour anyway. This has become somewhat of a ritual for them over the pass few weeks. Red Dawn beats the Titans senseless, they enjoy each others company, he brings her home and she waits for the others to show up.

"Honestly you'd think Robin would give up by now."

"Actually I'm hoping he doesn't give up."

"Why is that?"

"Robin has the most Aether I have ever seen and I want him to achieve his potential a.s.a.p."

"Aether?"

"Aether is essence of existence and it is the source of virtually all super powers. Everybody has at least a little bit and if someone manages activate it something special happens. Both my powers and your run off Aether they just developed in different ways."

"Can we run out?"

"Yes and no. Aether is most commonly found as pure life force essence. Using up ones very soul to achieve superhuman feats. Most of the time you can recover after a nights rest but if you start bringing out some massive abilities you might use it all and die."

"Wow." she said quietly.

"Robin has more Aether then all of Titans combined and he didn't even start training it yet. If I can get him to unleash it, I might be able to retire early."

"That's...pretty cool actually. At least I know a bit more about my powers now."

"Everybody's Aether is different in a way and because I can sense it I'm able to tell people apart no matter the disguise."

"So what does mine feel like."

"Like mud and filth." He said without a moment's hesitation.

"Asshole." She said with a smirk.

"The strange thing is that I can feel traces of Ravager's Aether all over you. I wonder why I can't feel her on the other Titans."

"Wh-who knows." She said weakly.

"Your a nice girl Terra. A very nice girl, but I hope you aren't getting involved with the wrong people." Naruto stood and started to walk away. "Remember one thing though. I will always be there for you."

"Brion..." She said softly to his retreating back. She understood one thing though. She got lucky. It wouldn't have taken more then a blink of an eye for her to be killed but looks like he actually cared for her a bit. The message was clear: It's time to decide once and for all. Terra the titan or the assassin. "I really need something to drink."

_Titan Tower several hours later_

"Ow! Ow ow ow! That hurts be more gentle!"

"Yes, Raven." Naruto said. Once again he somehow got roped into being the medic for the Titans. The Titans lounged about the main room all nursing the wounds they received in they're most recent battle. Nothing more serious then a minor concussion and a few scrapes but the pain was there. So Naruto had to tend to the wounded for his girlfriend.

Naruto and Raven started dating sometime after Robin received the cryptic warning from Red. According to him she wanted to take thins slow so she didn't end up making things explode randomly during dates. Controlling her powers is hard enough without the mysterious (for the titans) lack of control she has around him. Still though the awkward moments never end. Last week Raven's bed exploded when they got a bit too frisky for their own good. Unfortunately for Naruto he had to replace it.

"Thank you." She said now that he finished disinfecting her scrapes and bruises.

"Don't you people get tired of getting your asses handed to you?"

"Hey we don't get our asses kicked!" Beastboy called from across the room.

"I'm sorry, you just fail miserably."

"Well I don't see you coming to save the day." Cyborg said irritably as he worked on his damaged arm.

"Nonsense, I'm a law abiding civilian. Why would I join these fights?" Naruto said haughtily. "I think the reason you guys lose is because you don't plan or practice at all."

"We do practice and plan!" Robin started sticking up for his team.

"Oh, really...then tell me: How many animals can Beast Boy change into, what's Raven's max lifting capacity, how long can Starfire stay in flight."

"We-"

"Have you ever scheduled practices? What about fund gathering? You are the only person on the team with human anatomy. What if someone get's sick or seriously injured.."

"..."

"If you're going to be team leader, Robin, then find out what needs to be done. Get your allies ready and make sure that next time you meet Red Dawn you'll be bringing him to jail...the painful way." Naruto walked to the door leaving the stunned Titans with their own thoughts. " I'm going to check on Terra."

Naruto walked down the the large corridors of the building. The tower was built to accommodate only five people so for the time being Terra was bunking with Starfire. Naruto opened the door and marched before stopping very abruptly. He gazed around the room and only one thought entered his mind. Pink. Everywhere there was pink. Pink bedsheets, pink stuffed animals, pink wallpaper. This room is practically a five year old girls wonderland. In the centre of the room there was a large bunk bed with an unmoving lump in the middle buried under blankets.

"Get out." Terra growled from under her bedsheets.

"Time's up princess." Terra jumped out of her bed and assumed a fighting position.

"Only one person calls me princess...Red."

"Got it on the first try. I'm actually impressed." Naruto said with a smirk though there was no mirth in his eyes.

"Never would've guessed Raven was dating the infamous Red Dawn." She paused for a moment. "Does...does she know?"

"She doesn't and I'd like it to stay that way. But that's not important right now. Tell me where he is Terra, this is your last chance. Naruto glared her and use sage energy to project false anger.

"I can't." Naruto looked her in the eye and realized she was afraid. Not of him obviously, she has been around both Red and Naruto for too long to actually be afraid of him now.

Time for plan B, Naruto thought. His gaze softened and he began taking slow and small steps towards her. "What are you afraid of? Do you think I will lose?"

"no." she muttered quietly.

He took another step towards her. "Do you think I won't be able stop the Ternions?" This time she did not reply.

"Do you think you will lose your friends once they find out about your affiliation with Slade? Has Slade made some sort of promise?" Terra gritted her teeth and looked down and away from him.

Naruto pulled Terra into a hug and rested her head on his chest. "I don't care what relationship you had with him, I don't care about your history, I don't care about what other people might say if they find out. All I care about is you Terra." Naruto could feel tears on his shirt and listened to Terra's shallow breathing. Hook, line and sinker Naruto thought. He pulled Terra away from him and tilted her face so their eyes could meet. "I will always be there for you." He pulled her towards him and their lips met.

_More Author's notes_

Jeez this took forever to make even though it's kinda short. Originally this chap was supposed to contain the Naruto vs Slade scene but what the heck might as well pack all that action in at one time.

**Replying to Reviews**

**InkMystic:** That extra time disappeared really fast. As a matter of fact I should be working on like 3 projects right now.

**Spark681:** Now that's and excellent question. Stay tuned because I seriously upped Slades skills and equipment to fight sage mode Naruto on par at least.

**Pika:** Thanks!

**BDG420:** I know it's pretty bad but we all have to start somewhere.

**Darklord98:** Any straight man would.

**Duskrider:** Trust me when they find out it will be explosive (especially raven). Anyway I don't plan on make starfire as loose as she may seem just more casual about sexual topic.

**Narutoharemlover:** Thanks for the support. Btw I find it strange that someone who calls himself Naruto harem lover didn't ask about the relationship status about this fic.

**Donovan123456789:** The Terra thing is cool but it all depends on the fans I guess. As for the relationship status...it's still very much in the open. Just because he's dating Raven now doesn't mean he won't abandon her and same goes for Terra but I'll have to decide sooner or later.

**Jinx777:** :)

Story Log#3

Reviews: 40

Follower: 120

Favorites: 120

Communities: 1


	7. Deathstroke part 3

Gah blackout

**Red Dawn Chapter 6: Death of a Terminator(Part 1)**

Naruto jumped over roof tops at amazing speed. He bounded over several small building in one leap only to land on a roof the leap again. He was rushing towards the volcano on the outskirts of Jump city, opposite of the desert. He seemed not to have a care in the world besides finding and utterly destroying the professional assassin known as Deathstroke. 'I can't believe there is a desert and a volcano in the same city.' He thought as he looked at the massive stone formation.

"**Never thought you would play with someone heart, Naruto-kun."**

"I'm just getting the job done." 

"**Getting the job done?"** Yami laughed heartily. **"What part of tricking the girl into loving you "getting the job done.""**

"I needed her to tell me where Slade is hiding and you know it!"

"**Did you really need to seduce her for that?"**

"If I have to step on a few butterflies to reach my goal then so be it."

"**Does the human heart have the value of a mere butterfly."** He said as more as a statement than a question.

"To me yes, Terra and Raven are just a means to an end. Nothing more, nothing less."

"**Pathetic as usual, Naruto-kun, Still can't bring yourself to forget _her." _**Yami began fading away. **"I would love to stay and chat but you've got ass to kick. Ja ne." (If anyone can guess who the woman yami was referring to is I will dedicate chapter to you and you get to decide what it's about. Heres a hint. She comes from Naruto univers and she is dead in cannon good luck.)**

Naruto growled in response. He used chakra to adhere to the side of the volcano and began walking towards the peak. Had it been raining he would have had a much harder time making it to the top. Nearly fifteen minutes of gruelling climbing and a few near attacks by the nearby fauna but he reached the top.

Naruto gazed the gaping black hole with a small amount of fear. According to Terra the entrace to Slade's base was down there at the bottom. The only problem being that he had no way to reach it. Walking the sides of the wall is impossible to the incline and jumping directly into the mouth of a volcano is widely accepted as a stupid idea.

He spent some time walking around the mouth of the volcano looking for a possible entrance but finding none. Naruto checked his expensive diamond encrusted rolex and cursed. 'I don't have much time.' If I die here, I swear to return to the living and kick the creator of that video game right in the balls until he dies." Naruto balanced at the edge of the volcano and took a deep breath before swan diving into the centre of the volcano and landing in a bail of hay.

He walked towards the large steel door and opened it with a mighty pull. The inside of Slade's base bared a similarity to Orochimaru's old bases. They were always depressing and confusing. In fact Naruto ended up get lost despite being able to sense exactly where Deathstroke is. 'Fuck it' Naruto thought and he raised his right hand in Slade's direction. A small ball of glowing green energy accumulated in his open palm. The ball shine brightly and vibrated, releasing a humming sound along with it.

"**Sage art: Sage Cannon"**

The beam tore open a several wall and left a path towards the adequately shocked Deathstroke.. Scratch that, he didn't seem that shocked at all as far as Naruto could tell. If anything he seemed surprised that his walls were destroyed before the fight even began.

"Slade."

"Red." The two men stared at each other for a few tense seconds before the fight broke out. Slade quickly pulled out his two maching pistols and began unloading the clips at Naruto.

"**Wind style: Wind Armor"** Wind swirled around Naruto and any bulletes that came into contact with the armor was sen flying in random directions.

"Made this technique just for you. Now your pesky guns won't do a thing. So how about he settle this the old fashioned way." Naruto drew two kunai and channelled wind chakra into them.

"Let's." Slade drew his blade. A five foot long katana with a black handle that had orange dragon like designs across it. The guard is pitch black rectangle, very simple yet elegent. The most drastic part of the sword was the blade itself. It was sea blue and letting of a dim glow. The entire sword practically pulsed with energy.

"Nice sword. But let's see if you can keep up with my skill." Naruto dashed forwards and struck with his knives in reverse grip. Slade retaliated immediately and was doing a very impressive job at keeping Naruto at bay. Utilizing his superior reach and experience Slade pushed Naruto on the defensive.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Naruto was forced to block another slash. Slade kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him tumbling backwards. He looked up and saw the blue blade coming for him quickly.

"**Ninja Art: Body Flicker" **Naruto rocketed of to the wall on his right and crashed into it violently. Pain soared up Naruto's now dislocated right arm. With a mighty push he put the bone back into place, not without grimacing in pain first. Naruto drew two more kunai and held them as if they were swords.

"**Flying Swallow" **The kunai, charged with wind chakra, elongated until they were around the size of Deathstroke's swords. He charged at Slade and and attempted to horizontally bisect him. Slade raised his word to block Naruto's weapons. Upon contact the blue energy from the kunai vanished. Using Naruto's momentary lack of concentration he lashed out with a vicious punch to the face sending the blond haired ninja flying away.

Naruto hit the wall and clutched his head to relieve some of the pain. 'He can throw a mean punch.'

"**Third Stance of Termination: Cross Cut" **Slade rushed at Naruto and did a two handed strike that opened up a large cut on the blondes torso. Once the tip of the blade was touching the floor he switched grip and spun around cutting open his adversary's stomach. Said adversary vanished in a plume of smoke and reappeared beside Slade to deliver a devastating kick which sent him skidding across the ground.

"**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet" **A ball of concentrated air shot through the air towards Slade's still skidding body. He recovered quickly from his fall and brought his sword in front of him. On contact with the wind jutsu it vanished as well. 'What the fuck!?' Thought Naruto.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball"** A ball of fire rushed towards the Slade and just like before he cut it with his blue blade and the technique dissipated. Growling in frustration Naruto created a clone and got to work with a more powerful jutsu.

"**Clone Collaboration: Jetsam"** A combination of the water bullet technique and the drilling air bullet technique sent highly pressurize water at Slade. Once again he merely put his blade in the path of the oncoming technique and it dissipated into nothing more than water harmlessly splashing of his armour. Slade chuckled condescendingly as he heard Naruto's slightly laboured breathing.

"It seem you haven't figured it out yet. This blade of mine is made out of refined blue kryptonite."

"Blue kryptonite?"

"You don't even now what that is...such arrogance. Blue kryptonite is the only know thing in the universe to completely stop all forms of Aether just from it's presence. My blade can eradicate anything that originates from Aether and the closer you are to it the more it suppress your Aether."

"Which means-"

"Through the use of Blue kryptonite even a god can be slain by child."

**(A/N: to all you super-fans of DC. I know it doesn't work that way just go with it.)**

"It seem like I'll have to hit you with something your little toy won't be able to handle." Naruto cracked his knuckles and two clones appeared next to him. "Get ready for my strongest original technique."

"**Sage art: Rasenshuriken" **A large ball of energy with white blade formed in the palm of Naruto's hand and held above his head. The clones kept the technique stable as Naruto reared back to launch. "Eat this!" The ball flew towards Slade with surprising speed.

"Foolish."

"**Second Step of Termination: Lion Song" **He sheathed his sword and injected himself with a strange chemical. He kept his eye trained on the ball of chakra and prepared him self. Once the technique was in range he quickly unsheathed his blade and split the orb down the middle. It disappeared instantly.

"Impossible." Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. He looked Slade in the eye. The crimson red three tomoe eye. "The sharingan."

"If this is your true power than you are much less of a threat than I thought. No matter, you end here."

"How!? How did you get that eye!?"

"I was born with it of course. Unfortunately I cannot activate my Aether by myself so I use the drug adrenaline to substitute. Now, If your done asking questions I believe I have a city to conquer."

"**First Stance of Termination: Seven Point Destruction"** Slade charged forward to stab Naruto through the forehead. "Brain." Naruto tilted his head to dodge. "Kidney." Slade spun around behind Naruto and slashed at his back. Luckily Naruto dodged with only a thin cut on his back. "Collar." Slade flipped over Naruto and at the peak of his jump he sliced downwards at his collarbone. Naruto quickly crouched to dodge. "Bladder." Slade charge for with a horizontal slash to Naruto's hip who threw himself to the side, narrowly escaping. "Lungs." Slade immediately brought his sword down on to Naruto's side and pierced his left lung. Naruto coughed violently and blood splattered the inside of his mask. "Crotch." Naruto's eyes widened in alarm and he used his last remaining strength to jump backwards avoiding the blade that went dangerously close to his family jewels. Naruto fell to the side holding his bloodied robe over his wound. " Heart." Slade stabbed through Naruto's chest and watched as Naruto's erratic breathing slowed to a standstill.

_Titan Tower_

The Titans and Batgirl were all in the main room of the Tower resting from the ass kicking they received earlier this morning at the hands of Red Dawn. The boys played video games as usual and Terra played video games as usual. Raven meditated in a dark corner of the room. If anyone paid attentions they would notice her wounds healing at an incredible rate. Batgirl was being force fed...something from Starfire that was growling and his at her before being shoved down her throat by an extremely powerful red head.

"Oh Yeah! 19-0 y'all losers can't handle the Terra." Terra proclaimed loudly as she just beat Beastboy again.

"Hey that's not fair! Your using the cheapest people ever."

"You mad bro?"

"Yes I am!"

"You wouldn't even be able to beat me if you tied me to the chair."

"I'll have you know I have fantasized about tying you to a chair many times. And at the end of each fantasy I won."

"..." Everyone merely stared at Beastboy.

"What?"

"Dude that's just wrong." Cyborg said.

"Friend Beastboy, Had I known you were a fan of bondage I would have procured and extra set of chains for you. Perhaps you would enjoy my leather gag and whip set. I had to use them on Raven but I don't mind sharing."

"..." All heads turned to Starfire.

"What?"

"That's even worse." Robin said.

"Um Star...would you mind showing me where you got the gags sometime." Raven said with a large blush.

"Oh my god." Everyone else said in unison.

"I will gladly show you where I purchase my goods! I'll even let you use my frequent shopper card for a discount."

"You have a frequent shopper's card to a adult store."

"Yes. I am a big fan of their collectable-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" Barbara yelled. " Who the hell thought it was a good idea to leave a bunch of teenagers together without adult supervision!?"

An awkward silence descended upon the Titans. All of them glance around at each other with no idea how to end the topic on a good note. Finally Robin had an idea. He stood up abruptly and pointed to the window.

"Titans, trouble downtown!"

"But the alarm didn't go off. How do you know?"

"Because I'm the motherfucking Batman." He said mockingly.

_Gotham_

"Master Bruce, are you crying?" Alfred said in astonishment.

"I'm just so..proud." Trying to wipe the tears falling from his eyes.

_Downtown_

Oddly enough there was nothing unusual downtown. People were running and screaming, possible psychopath standing in the midst of the chaos, useless cops huddled about. In other words, Monday. This time however, Ravager was the one causing the panic by doing...absolutely nothing. Seriously, she just stood there, dressed in her female Deathstroke armour and weapons. Less then five minutes later everybody starts freaking out.

"That was...surprisingly easy." She said to no one in particular.

"Stop right there! You're under arrest!" Robin said. The Titans were once again doing their action poses except for Terra who stood a bit to the side, red with embarrassment.

"You guys look so stupid like that." Terra muttered. " We talked about this: you look more laughable then threatening."

"We do too look threatening! Right Ravager?" Beastboy.

"I will bathe in your blood." She replied simply.

"Can we please get to the ass kicking already." Cyborg said.

Terra stealthily walked behind the Titans. She raised her stone covered fist in the air and brought them down on the heads of Beastboy and Robin. Both men fell face first into the ground with nothing but a low groan of pain. The other Titans turned to face Terra, obviously shocked at her actions.

"What the fuck!?" Cyborg side with wide eyes...eye. Ravager used the distraction and shot Cyborg through the chest with her handgun. The bullet went halfway through his metallic hull before releasing a powerful electric shock that fried is battery.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

"That didn't even hit his head."

"Allied killing spree!"

"Rose are you-"

"An ally has been slain."

"What?" Terra's momentary distraction with Ravager's...special monologue got her punched in the face by Starfire. A hit witch knocked her flying through the air and into a clothing store. Starfire chased Terra into the store and the fight began, much to the displeasure of the woman behind the counter that would no doubt have to clean this wreck up.

Raven continued her stare down with Rose. Black energy encased Raven's hands as Rose drew her two swords. The scene was eerily similar to a classic western movie where the villain and the hero stare at each other before the final fight began. Silence permeated the air and a lone tumbleweed rolled in between them. If a passerby would have stopped to comment on the showdown to come he would have said their glares seemed harsh...almost as if they were fighting over something much more important than their letting on.

"GAH! BIRD!" Ravager yelled while pointing hysterically a Raven who just stared impassively at her. "I shall cut of your breast and sell them to the KFC man, then he shall reward me with tacos forever."

"Like hell you are!" Few things can provoke Raven into taking drastic measures: Edward Cullen, Teemo(Yes she plays video games don't judge.), those singing dancing colourful monkey things on child television. But one thing that trumps all of that combined is threatening to slice someone she cares about apart...and selling their body to the icon of fried chicken for tacos. Especially, when that person is herself. Raven's cloak turned blood red and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared under her regular ones. Black tentacles grew from under her cloak and whipped about menacingly.

"Oooh! Bird girl has some more tricks up her leotard. It's a shame I'll have to clip your wings before you get too strong." Ravager bit her bottom lip hard which caused it to bleed. Now with a sick grin on her face, she raised her swords and pointed them at Raven. " Let's dance."

_Unknown location under Jump City_

"Stupid Slade hogging all the glory. Stupid Ravager always turning me down. Stupid Red being so badass it makes the rest of us look useless in comparison." Control Freak grumbled as configured his hand held device.

"What's wrong with you?" A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Everybody is taking all the glory away from me!" He shouted. "All the goddamn time! Control Freak do this, Control Freak do that! But in the end I get zero recognition!"

"Fascinating." She said with little enthusiasm.

"Wait a goddamn second!" Control Freak turned to glare at the shadows and brandished his light saber. "Who the fuck are you!?"

She walked out of the darkness and into the light. Her chest puffed out and her back straightened then she spoke in a smug yet gravely tone. "I'm Batgirl."

_With Terra and Ravager_

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Terra growled as she flew on a rock at high speeds.

"Calm down it's not like we're in any danger." Ravager said simply. While laying casually on the floating stone.

Terra's eye twitch violently. "I find consider myself to be in a vary dangerous position right now." She glanced back to see Starfire catching up to them and by the look on her face she was far from pleased. "If we survive I am going to kill you."

"Since I seem to be have regained most of my sanity I'll explain why we're not in any danger." Terra weaved out the path of a large glowing black van that was thrown at her. "First, these Titans do no kill. Second, even if they did I have a contingency plan. Third, as long as Red Dawn is alive somewhere we are safe."

"One major flaw with that plan." Terra changed her course to fly up towards the summit of the volcano, Titans hot on her trail. "Red is about to be killed by your father."

Ravager cringed slightly. "I doubt that." Terra chose not to respond to Ravager borderline treasonous thoughts. She wondered if Red had convinced her to betray Slade like she did.

They descended down through the mouth of the volcano and followed the path of the destruction into the main room. Deathstroke sat on his throne like chaired and carefully wiped the blood off of it. Both girls looked into the corner of the room to see Red's body. From the mangled form of his corpse they guessed he was thrown there very violently.

The other Titans quickly burst into the room. They all surveyed the area and took notice of how screwed they really were. Red Dawn is defeated or dead, Slade seems uninjured, Ravager and Terra are perfectly fine and they were deep inside enemy territory.

One of the few downsides that come with being at badass is the natural arrogance that comes along with. But when you garner a reputation as fearsome as Deathstroke the Terminator people like Robin become nothing more than minor inconveniences. Nevertheless he rose to greet the heroes before he killed them like any self respecting villain should.

"Greetings Robin."

"Slade." Robin said in a low growl.

"It appears you have arrived to late. The Ternions should already have commenced the invasion of Jump City and with Red Dawn dead their is no one left to oppose me."

"You still have to get through us!" A chorus of approval was heard from the Titans.

"Foolish. Run along now and I'll spare you. Killing mere children for free isn't worth my time."

"No! We won't let you bring more harm to innocent people!" Typical hero talk from Robin.

"Ladies! Calm down you're both ugly!" The mangled form of Red Dawn stood back up though his movements were stiff and various limbs were sticking out at odd directions. "But it does not matter because Robin is right. I, Red Dawn shall never allow you to harm the wonderful people of Jump City!"

"I thought I had killed you."

"You did! But through the power of love and friendship I returned from the dead to stop you and sleep with your daughter! Ravager took a small step back while Terra slightly glared. "Oh, I see that look on your face Terra? You are jealous of her aren't you? Bah don't worry, there is plenty of Mum- Red Dawn to go around."

Slade calmly raised his machine pistol and fired a continuous stream of bullets into the Red Dawn imposter. He walked over to the fallen body and step on his neck to crush the windpipe. Finally he lifted his right leg high into the air and stomped viciously on his crotch. When the body didn't so much as whimper Slade was satisfied with his death.

Once again the body rose to a standing position. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Slade drew his blade and sliced Red Dawn's head from his shoulders. His head rolled to a stop at Robin's feet. He leaned over and picked the head off the floor by it's hair.

"Gang, it's time to unmask this monster." He fought the urge to gag as he pulled the mask of the head. Under it was the old face of Mumbo Jumbo with a note attached to his forehead.

_Dear Robin_

_ If you are reading this then you are no doubt about to fight head to head with Deathstroke the Terminator. Congratulations on your first suicide mission! Unfortunately for you though I am still very much alive and I should be taking care of the Ternions right now. Anyway good luck I hope no of you die. Point your middle finger directly at Slade. Terra will know what to do from here._

_P.S A little mind control goes a long way :)_

_P.P.S I took your bike._

"So...what does it say?" Beastboy asked.

"Well not only is Red alive but he has a plan to stop every single Ternion by himself. He also stole my bike"

"So the bastard still lives...I will have to make a more proactive approach to destroying him next time." Slade glared at Robin. "But I suppose I can enjoy disposing of you first."

"Well there is one more thing he wants me do." Robin raised his middle finger and pointed it a Slade with a grin on his face.

Terra slammed her open palms onto the ground and made Slade, Ravager, and the Titans fall to the bottom of the volcano. Lava spewed in small geysers and the heat was near unbearable. As most of the Titans have some means of air transportation they all landed safely. Slade and Ravager on the other hand...not so much. Ravager hit her head on a boulder that was falling with her but was caught by Terra and Slade landed on his feet in a crouching position. When he stood back up he winced slightly and leaned a bit on his right ankle. Something which the Robin noticed and planned to take full advantage of.

"What is the meaning of this Terra." Slade said menacingly. He backed up to make sure he can face her and the Titans at the same time despite his blind spot.

"Just another part of Red's plan to take you out." She said with a confident grin.

"Yeah! I knew Terra would never betray us!" Beastboy whooped loudly.

"If you didn't realize it she said Red's plan." Raven droned out.

"You seem confident in your victory. Do you really believe I won't kill a few of you before I get caught or escape?"

"Hate to say it but I agree with Slade on this one." Cyborg said.

"No worries guys we just need to hold out for ten minutes."

Slade chuckled darkly. "Humour me, what can miraculously save you all in ten minutes?"

Terra's smile grew larger. " In ten minutes Red Dawn will have killed all 367 Ternions and make it here in time to kill you!"

"Terra that's absurd! He needs our help now!" Robin shouted in alarm

"You may think so but I don't. I am one hundred percent sure that he will defeat the all and he will get here on time. Now let's get on with this ass whooping." The only question is who is going to be on the receiving end of said ass whooping.

_Jump City_

Naruto stood on top of a skyscraper in with three clones sitting in meditative positions. He glance over at the streets under him. Fear, panic, anger. All the emotions were coursing through the population of Jump City as they tried to escape the horrors of Ternion. Naruto could practically feel the grief of the loved ones that will be lost because he couldn't stop Slade fast enough.

He extended his right arm and in a puff of smoke a shakujo appeared. The long staff peaked with a golden ring that had one spike at the top. The staff had three concentric circles of various sizes that floated in the middle of the largest ring. Dangling from the large golden ring was twelve smaller golden rings that signified the staff of buddha. The pole itself seemed to be made out of plain oak yet it pulsed with power. When Naruto's arm came into contact with the staff his skin immediately began deteriorating yet he paid it no mind.

With a mighty leap he jumped of the skyscraper. When he neared the ground the staff let out a power gust of wind that slowed his decent and he gently floated towards his new bike. Robin's old R-Cycle was now repainted completely black with the R's on the wheels replaced by RD which was coloured Red.

He drove at high speeds until he came upon his arranged meeting point. Batgirl was leaning against a wall as she watched the crowd run around like chickens without their head and the vicious frankenmonsters that threatened the City. He parked his bike in front of her and walked towards her.

"It's been so long Naruto." She gave him a tight hug.

"Did you miss me Barbara." He replied with a chuckle.

"More than you can imagine." She smiled. "It's good finally talk to you. Unlike last time we met when you pimp slapped me across a street."

"I thought you liked it rough?"

"Shut up! Now's not the time!"

"Silly batgirl. Anytime is the time when you can make clones of yourself."

"Just go save everyone sorry ass."

"Alright alright. Is control freak in our hands yet."

"Yup gagged and hogtied in the dungeon."

"Barbara..."

"I used Starfire's frequent shopper card."

"I'm not going to ask. See you when I clean up this mess." He ran up the building behind her and landed on the roof. With a simple hand seal the three clones back at the skyscraper disappeared and he felt a rush of power surged in him. That rush of power turned into a glowing green dome of when he was the centre. The power then condensed into a visible green aura around him. He pointed his hand at his bike and his shakujo answered his call and flew towards him. His glowing green eyes narrowed as he looked at the volcano that Slade is fighting the Titans in.

"367 in 10 minutes. Let's do this." He said to himself.

**Sage Mode Level 2: Activated**

**Authors Note:**

It's been almost a month since the last update and for good reason too. Actually not so good of a reason.

1: I had a shit ton of project and test due because it's end of term.

2: This story is a closely guarded secret meaning no one but me know I'm writing this. I don't want my friends to know because they all think I can never be a writer. Can't tell my family because I'd have to be wary about my content plus I don't value the opinions of my loved ones

3: Because this is a secret friends and family keep dragging me off to do things and I can't say no with out looking antisocial( They already think I'm antisocial because I don't go partying every weekend and I play league of legends.)

4: The futureshop near my house had a fucking awesome sale recently trade in ANY ps3 game and get your choice of either battlefield 4 Cod ghost or Assassins creed 4 ABSOLUTELY FREE. Which means Yes I did get Battlefield 4 Cod: ghost and Assassins creed 4 by trading in Max payne 3 Dark kingdom and L.A.I.R(combined value of 5$)

5: I started another story(It won't interfere with this one don't worry.) It's a Percy Jackson fic so check out sometime.

Ahem the reason I am putting this up is because I recieved a review asking me to update more frequently...so I did. I cut this chapter down put some edits here and there and whamo we have almost the conclusion of the first arc. Which reminds me PUT SOME RECOMMENDATIONS FOR CYBORG AND ROBIN"S POWERS! SERIOUSLY THOUGH BY THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER THE TITANS WILL BE AT THE THE VERY LEAST SAGE MODE LEVEL 2. I have a few Ideas on how to do this but I want to get the readers(you) involved a bit.

If anyone could make a picture of Naruto's shakujo that would be awesome. I would do it but I have the artistic skill of a saxophone.

Reply to Review:

ndavid: Always good to see you here.

Jinx777: *stream of emoticones followed by a really clever comment.

NarutoHaremLover: You do make a good point. You would seem like some kind of creepy perv if you asked about that. About your challenges... To be honest your Naruto/Skyrim idea really interest me but with the Pjo story and this I don't think I will be able to focus on it. If I do it the updates will be very irregular and it will be crackish. But if you don't mind can I make an omake using your idea as a baseline to show you what it would end up like if I actually tried to do it now?

Darkerthanblack: So do I

Wnin2012: Only person to request a power for Robin and I have thought about something like darkness. Like dark teleporting and shadow tendrils followed by a transformation that turns into something of a dark naruto bijuu mode. Anything you can add?

ArthurB: I'll try to make it less naive.

Sobored: Yup that omake was kina harsh on Hinata's character.

Nox733: Thanks for the Review.

Hmm: I wish you wouldn't review from a guest account but Yeah I agree the refrences to myself are way to meta and I do plan on fixing that soon. As for naruto being overpowered I actually adressed that in chapter 3 if you ever gice my fic another try.

Falcon800: You just gave me and Idea for an Omake. "We live to serve." Soon the Titans shall be Ravens bitches

Shattering: Yes but how can I make a conversation between 14-21 year olds intelligent

J.E.P 1996: Does this answer your question?

KillerDonut: *Little mexican girl: why not both? Honestly you see Naruto's current opinion on the girls in his "harem" but it may or may not change. So stay tuned to find out Naruto's real feelings.

TheaterFreak12: Well it's kinda late to change him now but I tried to be a bit more apprhensive about what slade said and did in this chap without completely changing him from my view. Don't worry though this is not the last we will see of Slade because the Trigon arc is up next. I will try to get to know him more for his next appreance.

Deimos99340: This convinced me to update right away finished or not. It also convinced me to not disembowel control freak...yet *Backflips for awesomeness.

Story log#4

Reviews:57

Favourites:178

Followers:198

Communities: 2

See yall next time :)


End file.
